Max Plus Iggy Equals An Angry Fang
by jzazy
Summary: Iggy asks Max why Fang and her arent together yet. Max says Fang would never tell her his feelings. So Iggy comes up with a plan to get Fang so jealous he'll explode and tell Max the truth. But will it work? And who wil get hurt along the process?
1. Chapter 1 What The Heck Did He Just Say?

****

_Hey readers! Jzazy here with yet another story! Hahaha, i know i shouldn't be doing this, cause i still have a lot more to update, but i couldn't resist the temptation.  
Okay, ironic story, i was in the bathroom, fixing my hair, and then, BOOM! well no not BOOM! like a bomb, BOOM! as in a new idea for jazmin's little brain. Andd then jazmin's little brain started working out a whole plot. and then jazmin's little fingers raced towards her keyboard and started a new story and wa-lah!  
And that is how a story is born........... or at least for me. haha, ironic, i get most of my ideas in my bathroom, anyways, enough blabbering, here's a whole new story. I did something similar like this before with my other story, but this has a totally different plot. Its after the third book. And what else? Oh yeah, review! Pleases? Flames are accepted and suggestions are loved! _

_I'll start writting the next chappy as soon as i get 1 review!_

_Oh yes, and sorry to readers of my other stories. I haven't updated, because Fanfiction has been having technical difficulties, and i can't upload my new chapters. I'm copying and pasting this into an old file i had in my document manager, but i've sent an email about things, so hopefully i'll be able to update soon again! _

* * *

We were soaring above the Illinois state. The flock and I were trying to find more labs like the School to take down.

"Max, I'm hungry!" Nudge said beside me. I grinned inside.

"Um, okay. Let's see," I lost a little altitude so I could focus on the town below. "Um, there's a Burger King and a McDonalds below us. What do you want guys?" I asked.

"Oh! Go to McDonalds! They have happy meals!" Angel cried happily as she straightened Celeste's dress.

"I second that motion." Total said from Iggy's arms.

"Okay. McDonald's it is." I said and we flew lower.

"Oh Max! Can we go play in the play-section?" Angel asked.

Gazzy and Nudge nodded and looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Okay, but you have to eat first."

Like that took too long. Iggy, Fang, and I sat in a booth catching up on stuff we missed while the others were on the other side of the world.

"I'll be back." Fang said getting up to go to the bathroom.

"So when are you guys gonna get together?" Iggy asked absently while picking at his nails though he couldn't see the dirt on them.

I choked on my Sprite and almost did a spit-take.

"What?" I asked totally startled by the random question.

"When are you and Fang getting together? Its obvious you're nuts about each other. What're ya'll waiting for?"

"Iggy, its okay for you to be blind." I said patiently, and Iggy stopped and glared at me. I ignored that and went on. "It is not okay for you to be popping up random, stupid questions like that though."

"Random-stupid questions?" he asked outraged. "Fang was devasted when the flock split up. I could tell. He was even quieter, and I don't know more tense. And I'm pretty sure you felt the same way. Plus, the way you two acted like if you're one person, and everything. You're both totally nuts for each other." Iggy declared.

"Okay, I'll admit I totally missed you guys-"

"Him especially." Iggy cut in.

"I'm glaring right now, Ig."

Iggy shrugged. "I'm serious. Why aren't you guys together?"

"Look if I'm gonna talk about this, it certainly isn't gonna be with you!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You don't talk to anyone about this. You don't even like to recognize it yourself."

"So what?"

"So you should." Iggy said wisely. I narrowed my eyes at him and cursed the White coats for blinding him so that he'd missed all my death glares.

"Look, fine, so maybe I do like him, more than in a brother-sister way. So what? We're just best friends. Nothing else. He doesn't like me back. He only likes Red-Heads."

"Max, you're wrong on so many things. And no he doesn't if not he would have-" Iggy stopped short, blushing.

"Would have what?" I demanded.

"Max." he said in a calm down gesture. "Well some things I can't tell you about. They're just guy stuff. What happened on that beach, stays in that beach."

My eyes widened. "He got with someone, didn't he? Oh and it wasn't a redhead, oh great! What was she? Blond? Brunette?" I asked my voice raising by two octaves.

Iggy cringed away. "No, he didn't do either. He didn't do anything."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Look, we were at a beach, and he was just on his computer, I mean he was totally missing out on the beach bunnies! And he wouldn't describe them to me!" Iggy said then blushed and looked regretful at his words. Oh he should be. That sexist pig.

But then I got where he was getting at. "So he wasn't checking out other girls?" I asked curiously.

"Nope." Iggy felt around for his cup.

"Oh. But still. I don't think he likes me, and even if he did, he wouldn't tell me. Fang's not like that. And I'm certainly not telling him."

"Ugh. You two are so complicated." Iggy paused for a moment. Then a smirk crossed his face.

Uh oh. "What?" I asked cautiously.

"What if we made Fang so jealous he'd just explode and declare his feelings?"

"Um, how the heck would we do that? And Fang isn't much to declaring his feelings in case you haven't noticed."

"Well, we haven't really tried jealousy."

"I am not gonna go around flirting with random guys!" I said sternly.

Iggy's smirk grew. "No. How about just one? It would totally get under Fang's skin."

"Who?" I demanded.

"Let's just say that, a Max + Iggy will = An Angry Fang.

* * *

**Okey dokey! there's the first chappy! review! flames are accepted and suggestions are loved! **

**_"Hey there delilah, Whats it like in new york city? I'm a thousand miles away, But girl tonight you look so pretty_." hahaha okay, sorry i couldn't help putting that in! I'm listening to that song right now. (FYI, its hey there delilah by plain white t's) OMF (oh my fang, yeah im using that! lol) i did some research, and found out delilah was this like girl in the olymipics or something, and she had a boyfriend when the song was written, but the dude still wrote the song about her. AWE! **

**Okay, enough of my blabbering! Review! Flames are accepted and suggestions are loved!**

**and now i must get back to cleaning my room! =P**

**peace out and thanks 4 reading!**

**jzazy**

Max + Iggy=An Angry Fang


	2. Chapter 2 Okay, Lets Try It

**_hello people! thanks 4 all the awesome reviews from last chapter, sry 4 da wait, but here is the next chapter, sorry if its short, i've wrote it all in little time, i've been busy with all da bak 2 skool crap. anyways, review! n da next chappy will b at the mall. flames r accepted, suggestions r loved!_**

* * *

I didn't know whether to be excited or creep-ed out. "What?" I asked, totally unable to understand Iggy's idea.

"Look, we pretend to like each other for a while, until Fang gets so jealous, he explodes and tells you his true feelings! I'm a _genius_!" Iggy cried, and I half expected him to start hugging himself.

"That's a totally crazy idea! Plus, it'd be super awkward for us to act like that. No thanks."

Iggy's face fell. "Come on! You'd get Fang, I'd get back at him for the beach, and it'd be totally fun and hilarious! It's a win-win…_win_."

"I don't know Iggy, I still think it'd be totally weird. Plus, what about the rest of the flock?"

"Come on Max! It'd be totally funny! We'd fool them all and laugh about it later."

"I don't know…"

"Come on Max! And Fang's coming! I hear his footsteps."

"Um…okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." I said uncertainly.

"Okay, and I won't mean anything I do or say until next time the flock isn't around." Iggy whispered half amused.

"Okay…but-"

"Oh man Max! I really missed you. It's not the same without you around." Iggy breathed and I had to keep myself from smacking him in the face for his tone. _We're supposed to be doing this._ I reminded myself.

My eyes widened until I actually saw Fang coming. Then I knew what was going on, and knew I had to play along. I took a deep breath and said, "Oh Iggy! I missed you so much too! Life's not the same without my little pyro." I said dreamily. I mentally reminded myself to puke later and to tell Iggy that my words didn't mean he could blow up stuff just for fun anymore.

Fang walked up to us. Confusion written all over his face. "Uh…" he began.

I looked up at him innocently. "Oh hey Fang!"

Iggy nudged me with his foot under the table. "You're supposed to like _me_." He muttered under his breath.

I nodded to myself. _Right_. "Um, why don't you round up the kids? We want to leave already." I said to Fang with less affection this time.

He blinked then gathered himself again and nodded and walked to the play section. "You're being too nice to Fang." Iggy said while sliding out of his seat.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to pretending to like _you_."

"I know. Really, you guys act like you're married already. You should've gotten together long time ago. But hopefully this will make Fang confess. If it doesn't, I'll beat him with his own foot for being so dumb."

"Why do you care so much if we get together?"

"Because, it's obvious you both love each other so much. And to not get together is dumb. You're wasting precious time. We don't know how long we have. If I knew I had found my soul mate like you and Fang have, I wouldn't waste any time." He said seriously.

And I was touched. Iggy wasn't so sexist after all. He just did that to play around. But he wanted someone in his life. _Wanted to love._ "Wow. I would've never expected that coming from you."

Iggy shrugged. "Yeah, don't get used to it though. As soon as you and Fang get together, I'm going back to my sexist pig self." He said smirking.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Ig." I said getting up. I threw out all our trays while the flock came back to us.

"Alright guys, let's go." I said smiling.

"Aren't you happy?" Fang muttered before walking outside and jumping into the sky.

"What?" I asked, though he wasn't there anymore.

Once we were all in the air, Nudge and Angel started a tag game, but you know, in the air. "Tag you're it!" Gazzy shouted, he jumped on me, making me loose altitude.

"Oh crap!" I said. I caught a wind current and raced after him. No one was getting away from me when I used my super speed. The flock scattered. I looked to my left and saw Angel giggling. I made a dash for her.

"Ah!" she cried still giggling. I caught her, and she folded her wings in. Leaving me carry her.

"You know, you're not the 20 pounds you were 3 years ago bud. Get your wings out!" I said tickling her.

She laughed harder and I let her go and she snapped out her wings.

"Max, I'm tired." Nudge said a few hours later.

I nodded. I looked down and found a local park. Let's hear it for tree huggers. They have a point. What would bird-kids sleep on if it weren't for trees? Then again, I don't think they were trying to save the trees for flying kids, but hey, the thought counts!

We all landed and spread out on branches on a big oak tree.

Iggy, Fang, and I stayed up late again, Iggy sat in a branch below me, Fang on one next to me, and I was in the middle. Yeah, this was really _ironic_.

Eventually, Iggy fell asleep, leaving me and Fang in silence. The bad thing? It was those awkward silences. _Oh boy_.

"So… how were things, without us around?" Fang asked after a while.

I looked up at him. "They were… lonely."

"I'll bet." I heard him utter, though I think I wasn't supposed to.

"Yeah. It was hard, taking down Itex without half my flock."

"I'm sorry we left." He said stiffly.

"I know." I said. I felt uncomfortable. I knew Fang was mad. I couldn't get why though. "Well, take first watch, I'm wiped." And I pretended to fall asleep, though we all know that was a useless attempt.

"Hey Max!" I heard someone call my name, then I felt someone kick my leg.

"WHAT?" I muttered angrily.

"Max! It's working!" Iggy said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Our plan, stupid! Fang's getting jealous."

"He is not. I still think this is completely ridiculous." I muttered. I slid down to his branch.

It was morning. I'd say about 5-6 in the morning.

"It is not! Its gonna work, but we need to do more things to make him angry. Yesterday was only an intro, but if we keep things out, he'll blow his top in less time than you can say 'I love meatballs.'"

"Why the heck would I say, "I love meat balls?""

"Oh you like them too? Gee we have so much in common!" Iggy said nicely.  
Oh God. _Fang__ you better like me, and you better tell me you do soon before I kill you for making me do this_. I thought to myself. "You're totally right. We should hang out more often,"

I heard shuffling in the branches above us. "Yeah, we should. Hey, look, I think we should add this move to when we stack." Iggy demonstrated a complicated combo with one hand.  
I tried it, but couldn't get it. Where the hell did he learn that? "Uh, I can't do it." I said after many failed attempts.  
Iggy reached over and took my hands and moved my fingers and showed me how. Just then, Fang jumped down to my branch above, saw us, sitting together on the same branch and saw Iggy still holding my hand. _Oh_.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Not-" I began to answer. But Iggy cut me off.  
"Just showing Maxi here a new move. Try it Max." Iggy then said turning back to me.  
"Um, okay." I tried it. "Dang it! I still can't get it."  
"Its not so hard once you get your two fingers in the right position." Iggy fixed my hands again while I felt Fang's eyes boring holes into the back of my head.  
I did it again and it worked. Fang gasped. "Dude, is that the gang's sign?" he asked Iggy. _**(AN: I forgot the name of the gang Fang and the boys stayed with while separated from Max, so I'm calling them 'the gang. Okay, sorry!) **_  
Iggy nodded. "Yeah, I remixed it." he declared.

"I think its cool." I said sincerely. Then- "Wait, _**GANG**_?" I yelled.

"Yeah, we stayed with a street gang while we were in LA."

"You what?" I yelled furious. Didn't they know how dangerous that was?

"They were cool, and they gave us a place to crash for a while." Fang explained shrugging.

"Iggy, you are never doing that sign again, we don't need street gangs chasing us too."

"Okey dokey." he said saluting.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, let's get the flock up and Iggy, you can go to the store to buy some food."

"Hey that sounds swell, but I'm blind!"

"No really?" I asked in mocking astonishment. "I meant take Fang, doofus."

"Can you come? Fang never talks to me and sometimes let's me run into trashcans." Iggy said sounding like a child.

"I only did that once." Fang said rolling his eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes, by the way." he added.

"Fine, I'll go. Fang wake up the flock and get a fire started; we'll be back in a few."

"Whatever." said Fang, and he jumped off the tree and landed silently on the ground.

"Okay." I said sighing. "Let's go."

_******__**OMF!**__******_  
Fang landed silently on the ground and went to look for wood for the fire. He could do this alone and the flock could sleep a little more.

What, he asked himself. Is up with Max and Iggy? Fang felt his gut turning in his stomach. He hated to see Max sitting so close with Iggy, and he was holding her hand!

Fang was so in deep with his angry thoughts he didn't notice he'd snapped his stick of wood in half until he heard the snap.

"Crap." he said to himself. _I gotta get a handle on myself. It was okay to feel angry when Max was kissing Sam the _wiener_; it _wasn't_ okay to get mad over Max and Iggy talking. Plus they weren't doing anything. _He added to himself. _Like that makes it any different. _He thought before he heard another branch snap.

_**__**OMF!**  
**__  
_Iggy flew beside me, the wind blowing his strawberry blond hair into his eyes. "What was Ella like?" he asked all of a sudden, it surprised me. "Well she was nice. She has dark long hair, and brown eyes like mine. She's really cool."

He seemed to be thinking for a moment, then- "Yeah, she seemed very...nice."  
Hmmm, I wonder what was going through his bird kid mind.

We got to the store and I got a cart and pushed it as Iggy trailed behind me. "So what's next? I was thinking telling everyone we're like going out, or something. That will really get Fang pissed. Or how about hand holding? I could tell he was angry when I was teaching you the move this morning." Iggy laughed.

"Uh… how about we give it a few more days?"

"Fine." Iggy said, "But don't take too long, or the effect will wear off.

"Whatever. Plus, I need to get used to pretending to like you if we're gonna pretend to go out."

"Fine." Iggy said stiffly. "Hey Max! Can we tell Fang separately, like be like, "Hey Fang, Max and me are going out, but we don't know how to tell the flock? Do you have any ideas?" Oh God he'll really be mad then. Oh and I could stay up late talking to him, telling him how hot you are _or something_."

"If you're gonna do that, make sure I'm completely knocked out or I will come and punch your face, no matter what we're pretending."

Iggy threw his arm over my shoulders. "Chill Max. We both know we don't like each other, so no big deal."

"I'm gonna kill Fang if this doesn't work, and I had to do all this for nothing." I muttered.

*************

"Fang?" Nudge asked.

"What?" Fang snarled without intending too. _Great_, he thought. _Now I made Nudge upset._

"Um, well don't get mad or anything, I'm just asking here, you know cause asking questions is the only way people learn, you know that's probably why people have to go to school-"

Fang raised an eyebrow at her. Nudge stopped short. "You were saying?" Fang asked.

"Well, is it just me, or do Max and Iggy look, I don't know, _closer_?"

Fang sighed. Nudge had noticed too. _What was with those two?_ He asked himself. _Ever since they'd reunited, they'd been talking a lot, and being __**closer**__._ "I don't know Nudge. Maybe they have."

"Oh." She said thinking. "Hey, do you think they like each other?" she popped up.

That caught Fang unpredictably. He hadn't even given that possibility a chance. Could it be? "I, I, I don't know Nudge. Maybe. We'll see in time." Fang left the fire to burn, and went to sit on a log. Gazzy and Angel were on a branch in the trees, playing with the leaves. Nudge now went up to them and left Fang alone on the ground.

Fang couldn't imagine Max with anyone. Nobody seemed to fit right. He thought maybe _he_ had a possibility, but he was wrong.

Sam looked like a total looser next to her, because she was so graceful, and he just looked like crap next to her.

But maybe him. At least he could fly too. But maybe she was looking for _another_ bird kid. Iggy was funny, confident, and a chick magnet. He was fun and exciting, and enjoyed himself despite his blindness.  
Fang was silent, and although he had many girls from his blog asking him out, none of them were _Max_.

"Max." he said to himself. Max always gave him _a lot_ to think about.

**_**OMF! **_**  
"Hey guys! Get down here! We brought donuts!" I called to the young ones up in a tree branch.

"Donuts!" Nudge cried as she jumped down. "Oh so cool! Real donuts!"

The flock ate happily. "So where to now?" Gaz asked while stuffing his face.

"Well, I think we all need some new clothes."

"Oh great! Shopping!" Nudge yelled excited.

I smiled at her. "Yep. We're going to fly to this mall Iggy and I saw while flying back."

"Iggy saw the mall?" Gazzy asked sniggering.

Iggy glared in his direction. "You know what I mean." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay, let's get a head start." I said jumping up. I snapped out my wings, and jumped into the air.

"So we're cooling it for a while?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I need to get used to all this before we move on."

"Okay, so can I flirt with the cashiers?"

I glared at him. "No Iggy. You cannot flirt with the cashiers!" I said exasperated. That would be just what I needed.

"Fine. But you better get used to things soon; I wanna have some fun soon."

"I'm rolling my eyes Ig."

_**********_

Fang was flying behind Max and Iggy and I heard Max specifically say that he couldn't flirt with any cashiers. Were they going out already?

Fang felt a monster build inside him, one that had been creating himself all morning, and when Iggy said he wanted to have some fun soon, the monster inside him growled.

* * *

_**alrighty, datz deh 2nd chappy! review! flames r accpeted n suggestions r loved! next chapter should be up by tuesday da latest hopefully! n now its time 4 my song obssesion of the day! "I'll keep you my dirty little secret. (dirty little secret) who has to know?" lol im listenin 2 dat song nonstop, okey dokey! ya'll kno wat 2 do! review!**_

_**peace out n thnx 4 reading!**_

_**jzazy**_


	3. Chapter 3 Nightly Talk

_**OH MY FANG!!! HEY GUYS!! AND GIRLS!!! THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! 14 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER! WOW! THANKS GUYS! IM SOOOOO TOTALLY GRATEFUL! IM SORRY IF I HAVENT REPLIED TO YOUR REVIEWS YET, IM STIL WORKIN ON IT! AND IM SOOO SORRY 4 TAKIN SOOO LONG 2 UPDATE! SCHOOL'S STARTED N I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY! BUT HERE YOU GO! NEW CHAPPY! N ITS EXTRA LONG! N WAT ELSE? PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES R ACCPETED AND SUGGESTIONS R LOVED! ILL START WORKIN ON THE NEXT CHAPPY WHEN I GET 1 REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER, SO BE SURE TO REVIEW! ONCE AGAIN, THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! (IN A NON-CREEPY WAY!)**_

_**ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

"No freaking way!" I muttered to myself. I'd sent Fang to Auntie Anne's to buy some pretzels, and a girl with Red freaking hair came up behind him in line and started talking to him. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy were in the bathroom, and Iggy was standing next to me, holding some bags.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"He's talking to a girl! And she's flirting with him! I sent him to get some pretzels not to talk to another Redhead!" I exclaimed furious.

"Max, calm down, Fang'll hear you." he began pacing, "I think its time we moved on to step 2. Hand holding."

"No you idiot! You start going out with someone before you start holding hands!"

Iggy cooked his head to the side. "Fang." he whispered. "It's now or never."

"Uh...okay!"

"So you wanna go out with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could manage and forced a smile.

"Great, uh let me get those bags for you." He said reaching out for the bags I was holding."

"Uh thanks."

"No problem Maxi."

I kept myself from groaning out loud.

"Here's the pretzels." Fang said finally coming back.

"Thanks " I said.

"Max! Those bathrooms are so cool! Everything is automatic and so clean!" Nudge said skipping out to me. I smiled at her.

"Uh great Nudge."

Gazzy and Angel came out of the bathrooms, and we went to another store, don't ask me the name of it, cause I really don't know.

"Max, Angel and I are gonna go try this stuff on okay?" Nudge told me holding up a huge pile of clothes. I nodded slowly. Gazzy was already in the changing rooms, and Fang was done since his attire was very limited, and I was helping Iggy get his clothes.

"Okay, so I want a green T-shirt and blue jeans. Or should I get black ones?"

"The black is for Fang. I think red goes more with you though. It brings out your hair." Iggy raised an eyebrow at me and we both burst out laughing.

"Having fun?" Fang said coming over.

I nodded laughing.

"Oh hey Fang! I'm glad you're here!" Iggy said stifling his laugh. I choked back my laughter and listened in.

"Why?" Fang asked.

"Well, cause Max and I are like going out, but we don't know how to tell the flock. Do you have any ideas?"

"You're going out?" Fang asked incredulous.

"Yeah, isn't that great?" Iggy said in a happy tone and threw his arm around my shoulders. I forced a smile at Fang.

"Uh yeah. Well uh congratulations. And I don't know about the flock. I'm sure they'll understand. Uh, I gotta go- I uh…forgot to get socks…" and Fang walked away while I suppressed a grin.

"Oh Iggy I love you!" I said throwing my arms around his neck.

Iggy stiffened. "Max, a little too much." He said patting my back. I whacked him on the head.

"No you dork. I mean its working! His expression was so…weird. Thanks! You were right. I think we should keep doing this."

"That's the right attitude!" he said laughing. "Come on Max, let's go try on the clothes." He said and started walking to the left.

"Uh, Ig? Its to the right." I said pulling him back.

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes and we went to the fitting rooms and tried on the clothes.

***************

Fang clutched the socks in his hand tightly. He could not believe it. Max and Iggy were together. How could this have happened? Fang had thought perhaps Max and him had something special. But she only saw him as a friend. She just wanted Iggy all along.

"No wonder she always ran away!" Fang muttered to himself and kicked the box of socks in front of him. "She wanted him, not me, God I'm such an idiot!" he sat down on another box he hadn't yet kicked and put his head in his hands.

"Hey, you okay there?" Fang looked up and saw a blond with silky, smooth hair and twinkling blue eyes smiling down at him.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said getting up.

"Are you sure? You looked pretty down just then. Do you want to talk about something? I could invite you to a cup of coffee or something."

Fang shook his head. For a moment he considered taking the girl up on the offer, she was pretty, and about his age, maybe it would make Max jealous. But no, Max had a boyfriend, and she didn't like Fang that way. He couldn't use this girl like that anyways, and there wouldn't be a point, because Max wouldn't care.

"No thanks." He said as gently as he could. Fang didn't want to hurt her feelings either.

"Oh well, okay. Um, my name's Lora by the way. What's your name?"

"Uh Nick. Nice to meet you Lora." Fang said as patiently as he could manage. He just wanted to be alone, get in a hot shower, and scream into a pillow as hard as he could. Or punch something, like a tree until he felt actual physical pain instead of all this other emotional crap. "I gotta go. My friends are waiting for me."

"Oh okay. Well it was nice meeting you, Nick. Um, here." she rummaged through her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it. She handed it to me. "Call me if you ever _do_ need to talk. I'll be happy to help." She winked and gave Fang a flirtatious smile and walked away.

Fang rolled his eyes and stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket and walked back to the flock.

*******

"How does this look?" Iggy was asking Max, who was sitting on a bench holding all of Gazzy's, Nudge's, and Angel's clothes, and her own clothes.

"Uh it looks great. Brings out your eyes. Yep, that blue is definitely your color."

Iggy frowned. "I thought red was my color."

"Well that brings out your hair. I think its better to bring out your eyes."

"Yeah, because since I can't use them to see, I can use them to make me look good."

"Sure." Max said rolling her eyes.

Iggy smiled pleased and walked back into the changing rooms.

"Yo. Is everyone done yet?" Fang asked coming to sit by Max.

She looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just waiting on Iggy. Nudge and Angel and Gaz went to look for some shoes."

"Oh okay." Fang looked around.

"I'm thinking we sleep in a hotel today, so we can take showers and change into the new clothes." Max said while staring at her new shoes.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Cool."

"How about these? I think they feel comfortable, but I don't know what color they are."

"They're white Iggy. No, you shouldn't get white jeans. That looks super lame against your skin." Max shook her head.

"Who died and made you Nudge?" Fang asked as Iggy went back to change again.

"Shut up." Max said rolling her eyes. She got up.

"Iggy hurry up. I'm tired and hungry."

"Coming!" Iggy called as he came out. He wore a forget-me-not blue shirt, with dark blue jeans, and he was getting black boots. He shrugged into a black jacket and finished his outfit.

"Oh. Very nice. I like it." Max said nodding.

Iggy sighed and changed back into his real clothes.

Max paid for all the clothes and the flock got some quick food at the food court, then set off to find a hotel.

"Max, I'm so tired!" Angel said yawing.

Max looked down at her and smiled. "I know sweetie, there's a hotel right around the corner. Don't worry, you can get into a nice warm bath and then you can get a good night sleep."

"Oh great." Angel said smiling. She put her hand in Max's and they kept walking along.

The flock arrived at the hotel and Max got 6 hotel rooms and everyone departed to their own rooms. After a nice, long, warm shower, Fang lay awake starring at his dark ceiling while the rest of the flock was supposed to be asleep.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Fang got up and opened it and found Iggy there. "Hey Fang, can I talk to you?" Iggy asked.

"Uh sure." Fang said. He let Iggy in and closed the door. Iggy found a chair and sat himself down. Fang flopped down on his bed again and looked at Iggy expectantly.

"Well, you know how me and Max are going out?" Iggy began and wanted to do a victory dance inside his head because he knew Fang was going to be really angry right now. If his plan worked, Max and Fang would be together in no time.

"Yes." Fang grunted. He sat up and glared at Iggy, for once glad that the blind guy couldn't see all his anger.

"Well, what do you think I should do?"

"What do you mean?" Fang asked.

"Well, what I mean is; when is the right time to hold her hand, kiss her, stuff like that."

"Why are you asking me?" Fang asked barely keeping his anger under control. He wanted to kiss her! Oh God!

"You had a girl friend once didn't you, that Red-Head?"

"Lissa? Lissa was not my girlfriend." Fang grunted.

"Oh, but you kissed her." Iggy pointed out.

Fang rolled his eyes. "What's your point?"

"Well when's the right time to kiss her?"

"I don't know! Lissa was not my girlfriend, and she's the one that came onto me." Fang said refusing his overwhelming desire to just shove Iggy and smack him for having to talk to _him_ about this.

"Yeah but you still kissed her, right?"

"Yeah." Fang hated to admit. He didn't know what he'd been thinking.

"So how was it?" Iggy asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"It was a kiss. Nothing special about it."

"Was it not special because the kiss was lame or because of the person you had it with?" Iggy asked wiggling his eyebrows in an annoying way.

Now Fang really wanted to punch him. "I don't know Iggy! I guess it would've meant more if it was with someone else. Someone I actually knew and cared about. I don't know!" Fang said exasperated.

Iggy nodded seriously. Fang turned and fury rose through his body. "And wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" he yelled and threw a pillow at Iggy.

Iggy frowned and threw the pillow aside. "Okay sorry dude. So when do you think I should start holding her hand? Max isn't like other girls you know. I can't just look in a stupid magazine and find all these answers. Plus I wouldn't be able to read the magazine in the first place." Iggy said chuckling. Fang sighed really frustrated. How could Max have chosen such a doofus?

"And why do you expect me to know any of this?" Fang asked.

"Well because you're her best friend. So you would know these kind of stuff." Iggy said.

That was true. But if he was Max's boyfriend he wouldn't be asking anybody for help, he'd know all this stuff. Because he knew Max like the back of his hand. But unfortunately, that didn't seem to matter.

"I don't know. I guess you should wait a little. Talk to her, let her be comfortable. Don't do anything too quickly, or you'll make her feel uncomfortable. And she'll pull away. You have to show her she can trust you…" Fang trailed off thinking. He wished he could do all that.

"Okay got it. Man Max is so awesome. A chick who's super smart and super brave, dedicated to her work, wanting to help people, save the world— well, there's nothing hotter than that."

* * *

_**I TOOK THAT LAST LINE FROM THE 4TH BOOK. OH HOW I HATE FANG FOR SAYING THAT ABOUT BRIGID! ANYWAYS, THIS IS AFTER THE 4TH BOOKS, SO BRIGID DOESNT EXSIST! I DIDN'T WANT 2 INCLUDE HER BECAUSE I HATE HER! SHE'S SOOOOOOOOOOOO LAME! SHE TOTALLY FLIRTED WITH FANG IN THE 4TH BOOK! IT GOT ME SOOOOOO ANGRY I CHOKED AND SQUISHED N TOTALY DESTROYED MY FRIEND'S PLASTIC WATER BOTTLE CUZ IT WAS THE ONLY THING IN REACH. ANYYYYWAYSSS. IGNORING MY STUPID RANTING! REVIEW! FLAMES R ACCEPTED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED! THANKS AGAIN 4 ALL OF THE AWESOME REVIEWS FROM LAST CHAPPY N IM SOOOO TOTALLY GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYIN THE STORY!**_

_**N NOW FOR MY SONG OBSESSION OF THE DAY! **_

_**"after all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
never thought we'd be here  
when my love for you was blind  
but I couldn't make you see it  
couldn't make you see it  
that I loved you more than you'll ever know  
a part of me died when I let you go" THAT'S BLIND BY LIFE HOUSE! I AM LIK TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH THIS SONG TODAY! I HAVE IT ON REPEAT! OH N IF U WANT ANOTEHR SONG, LISTEN TO BODY LANGUAGE BY JESSE MCCARTNEY, ITS MY FRIEND'S FAVORTIE SONG RIGHT NOW LOL OKAY N NOW I SAY GOOD BYE! BYE! LOL OKAY SORRY IM KINDA HYPER, (IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!)**_

_**SO YA'LL KNO WAT TO DO! REVIEW! FLAMES R ACCEPETED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED! I'LL START WORKIN ON THE NEXT CHAPPY AS SOON AS I GET 1 REVIEW!**_

_**PEACE OUT AND THANKS 4 READING! N SORRY 4 THE BLABBERING! HAHAHAHA**_

_**JZAZY**_


	4. Chapter 4 Angermanagement Problems Much?

**_HEY READERS! THANKS SOOOOOOO MUCH 4 LAST CHAPTER'S REVIEWS! WOW! THIS IS MY MOST SUCCESFUL STORY I THINK! THANKS SOO MUCH! SO LIKE I STILL DONT WANNA END THE STORY, BUT I MIGHT, IM NOT SURE! BUT ANYWAYS, SORRY 4 THE WAIT, I'VE HAD A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK, N MY TEACHERS R GIVIN US A BUNCH OF HW N IM GOIN THRU SOME WEIRD ISSUES AT SKOOL! UGH! LETS JUS SAY I CAN RELATE ALOT TO MAX IN THIS STORY... ANYWAYS, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPY! PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES R ACCEPETED AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! N IM SORRY IF THIS ISNT MY BEST WORK, BUT I HAVENT HAD MUCH TIME 2 WORK ON IT, BUT ANYWAYS, REVIEW! _**

**_OH YEAH, IDK WAT THE DEAL WAS, I THINK WAS TWEAKIN OR SOMETHIN, BUT I HAD TO KEEP DELETING AND ADDING MY 3RD CHAPTER AGAIN CUZ IT WOULDN'T SHOW UP, SO SORRY 4 THE TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES AND IF U HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUS REVIEW OR PM ME!_**

**_NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

Iggy sighed lacing his hands behind his head while Fang clutched the sheets on his bed to keep himself from kicking Iggy's butt.

"No there isn't." Fang muttered to himself. He looked at Iggy who was smirking again. God he was so annoying!

"Why don't you sleep on it?" he said, Fang just wanted Iggy out of his room.

"I think you're right. Well night Fang." Iggy said. He held out his hand, and Fang bumped it, accidently, extra hard. Iggy winced and rubbed his hand then waved as he left.

Fang watched as the door shut behind Iggy then clenched his fist. He called Max _hot._ _**Hot**_. What the hell!? Max wasn't hot, she was beautiful, and she was so graceful and awesome. Max would never like him to call her hot, Iggy just didn't know her.

"There's nothing hotter than that." Iggy's voice kept ringing in Fang's ears.

"God I hate him!" Fang kicked his bed. His hands clenched into tight fist. He wanted to punch something, hurt something, hurt _Iggy_ for being such a jerk. Max deserved better than Iggy. Max deserved Fang.

Fang picked up his pillow and screamed into it with all his fury.

**********

I woke up the next morning and began to pack up my things. I decided to wash all our old clothes to have as an extra pack. I picked up my clothes and went to get Nudge's and Angel's clothes. I dreaded Gazzy's socks, but I sucked it up and went in. Gazzy laughed at my expression and handed me his clothes. I held it at arms length and then dumped it in my basket I'd token from the hotel and then went to Iggy's and Fang's rooms.

After I got everyone's clothes, I went down to a laundry room the hotel offered. I started checking the pockets for any colored things. Last time Gazzy left crayons in the white, and we all looked like rainbows for months. Fang was furious.

Speaking of Fang, I had just found a piece of paper in one of his jeans. I unfolded it slowly. It wasn't like Fang to leave things in his pocket. I gasped.

It was a freaking phone number!

"Call me?!" I read furious. "From Lora! I'd love to talk, Nick" What the hell!" I threw the rest of the clothes in the wash without checking it and got it going then marched up to Fang's room, fuming. I could practically see steam coming out of my ears. He had flirted with other girls! I'll bet Lora was that red-head at Auntie Anne's! God! I knew it was too good to be true! He doesn't like me!

"He only likes red-heads!"

"Max?" I looked up and Iggy was walking towards me.

"What?!" I snarled.

"Oh. It is you. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong is that this has all been a waste! It's all been a stupid waste of time! Fang doesn't like me! He only likes red-heads! He only likes red-heads Iggy! He had some girl's number in his jean's pocket! He only likes red-heads!" I yelled punching my two fists against Iggy's chest.

Iggy lost his breath and gripped my two wrists and stopped me from hitting him. "Max, stop! You're hurting me!" he shook his head and lowered my wrist to my sides. "Look, I don't know who's number that is, but I know Fang loves you. And I know you love him. You have to believe in that. Its not faith if you use your eyes."

I looked up at him. "What?" I asked confused.

"It means just because you guys don't show you're in love with each other doesn't mean you're not. You have to be trust and be faithful to your love. If you don't believe it, then nobody will." I raised my hands again against Iggy's grip, I was so angry. I couldn't believe he'd been talking to some girl, he'd been flirting. How else could he have gotten her phone number?

I looked up at Iggy and let my hands drop. "I just don't want to loose him." I admitted in a small voice. My voice cracked and Iggy's eyes widened. I could count on the fingers of my hand how many times these kids had seen me cry….or in Iggy's case, heard me cry.

Iggy pulled me up against his chest and let me cry into his shoulder. He patted my head. "It's okay Max. You're not gonna loose him. You know we're doing all of this to get you guys together. Don't loose faith now."

I pulled back. I wiped away my tears and sucked in a huge breath. I let it out trying to control myself.

"I still think it was a red-head's number." I muttered. Iggy laughed and pulled me into another hug.

"You okay?" he asked gently. I was glad Iggy was being so sensitive right now. Only Fang had ever seen me so weak, but since Fang was the one causing my problem, I couldn't exactly go to him.

I nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what's up with me." I said shaking my head.

"You're PMSing." Iggy said chuckling. I pulled back and punched him.

"Shut up! I am not!" I said rolling my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes by the way."

"Whatever." He said I smiled and hugged him back. Just then, a door opened and we turned to the direction of the noise.

Fang's door had opened and Fang stepped out into the hallway. He saw us and stopped. We were still hugging. He seemed to take a deep breath then stomped right back into his room without a second glance and slammed his door shut.

"Uh I think he's mad."

"No shit Einstein." I said smacking Iggy over the head.

"I gotta give him this number. Red-head or not. Its his." I said.

"Maybe you should wait till he cools down a bit." Iggy said pulling at my arm. I stopped to think about it.

"You're right. He's already in a bad mood. I don't get why though."

"Because he's jealous!" Iggy said walking down the hall. I followed.

"Jealous? Yeah right." I snickered.

Iggy rolled his eyes at me. "Really, you call me the blind kid? Can you see Max? He's jealous. He likes you. He's afraid he's loosing you. God, for such a smart person, you're actually pretty dump." I stuck out my foot and tripped Iggy. He shut up then.

I smiled to myself. Then I felt inside my pocket and found Fang's note, and my anger built up inside me again. I looked over at Iggy.

"Iggy, I'm gonna go give Fang his note now." I said marching away.

"Uh okay, but calm down Max!" Iggy called.

"Whatever!" I yelled my anger rising again.

"Fang, I found this in your pocket, wouldn't want to smudge the ink, right? Then how would you call your little girlfriend?" I said trying my hardest to keep my voice from breaking. I had swung Fang's door open and he'd been shirtless, in just his jeans. I don't know what the big deal was; I'd seen Fang shirtless hundreds of times. But I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks.

Fang turned to me slowly. "Uh Max, what are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend."

I threw the paper onto his bed that was standing between us. Fang raised his eyebrow and picked it up. He read it then understanding spread across his face. He knew her. He liked her. This wasn't something left by mistake. I felt a knot tie in my stomach, a budge come to my throat and tears rising to my eyes. Oh God, not here, not in front of Fang!

"Seems like you do. Enjoy talking to her, she seems eager." I managed to choke out before turning and leaving and slamming the door behind me. I raced to my room across the hallway, locked the door and stomped into the small bathroom, turned on the shower as loud as it would go, and screeched into a towel.

***************

Fang was confused about Max's behavior. She seemed pretty upset about the whole note situation. Fang didn't understand why she would even be upset. He walked back to Max's room. He knocked but heard the shower going, so Fang walked back to his room and decided to wait.

Fang did not get Max. First she was going out with Iggy, the she got mad about him having a girl's number in his pocket, like what the hell? Max needed to make up her mind. Maybe she didn't really like Iggy. Fang sat down on his bed to think about it.

*************

I stomped out of the bathroom as a knock came from my door. I yanked it open. "What?" I snarled.

Then I felt guilty about my tone because Angel was there. "Oh sorry sweetie, didn't think it was you, uh what's up?"

"Hey Max. um, I know how you and Iggy are pretending and everything, well unless you guys do something extreme, Fang is starting to realize that you might not really like Iggy."

"Oh no! That could ruin the whole plan!" I said sinking into my bed.

Angel nodded and jumped onto the bed next to me.

"Yeah, it could, so what are you gonna do about it? I think you guys should do something like really extreme to prove you are going out, even though you're not…"

"Extreme like what?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm not an expert. I guess you can't get married…"

"Married! Angel! I'm only 14! I can't marry Iggy!"

"No, I thought you'd say that." She said thinking.

"Max, how about kissing?" she said giggling.

My eyes widened."NO." I said at once.

"Well what else can you do!? Fang's gonna notice you aren't going out if you-"

"Angel no, please, can't you mind- no never mind. Don't mind control anybody!"

"Okay fine, but you have to come up with something, I'm just warning you. Well bye Max!" she hopped off the bed and skipped out the room.

Sometimes, I just didn't get what was going on with the world. Why did I have to go through all this just to get Fang and I together. Why can't I just build up the courage and go up to him, and say, "Fang I love you, I love you with all my heart and have since I met you when you used to sit in the cage next to mines. I love your personality I love your hair, I love everything about you." If only it were that simple. I sighed and sat down on the floor and leaned my back against the bed.

I got up and headed for the door. I had to talk to Iggy. We had to decide what we were going to do next.

"Iggy," I called, walking out into the hall.

Iggy was walking back towards his room then, and Fang was coming out of his room with Gazzy and Nudge, Angel came out of her room right then. I raised an eyebrow at all of them.

"I called Iggy, not the whole flock." I said mostly to myself.

"Hey Max, why don't we tell them all, now that we're all here?" Iggy said walking towards my voice.

"What do you mean?" I hissed.

"You know, about how we're going out now." He said and put his arm around my shoulder. I managed a smile and nodded.

"Oh, yeah, right." I muttered. I looked at the flock. Nudge gasped and Gazzy's eyes widened and he pretended to puke. Angel feigned surprise and Fang's jaw tightened; his chest rose and sunk as he took deep breaths. Maybe this was extreme enough. I really hoped I didn't have to kiss Iggy. That would be just weird.

"You guys are going out?" Nudge asked gasping. I nodded.

"Oh my god!" she said, a huge grin spreading over her face.

"Oh gross!" Gazzy said. Angel giggled. She came and put her arms around my waist hugging me.

"Well I think that's great!" she said happily. She tapped Iggy's hand and he ruffled her hair.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Nudge asked. We had all gone into my room to talk.

"I don't know, I was thinking we hang tight for a while, see if Itex is coming back, if not, then I guess we can take a break and find somewhere to settle down for a while." I said rubbing my temples. I half expected Fang to rub my shoulders right now, like he used to. I sighed. I missed Fang. Iggy was great, I mean he is such an awesome guy, but he's no Fang.

"That sounds great Max!" Nudge said nodding.

"Great. Look guys, I'm really tired, I guess we can stay just one more night, then we can head out and try getting in a safe distance of where they'd usually attack." I yawned and held out my fist.

We stacked and the flock filed out to their rooms. Except Fang.

"So it's official?" he said with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against my wall. I sat up in my bed.

"Yeah. I guess." I said forcing a smile.

"Hmm. Who would've thought." He said.

"Yeah, seems weird. The people we fall for. It's always…unexpected."

Fang nodded. "Well you're sure happy about it." Fang said raising his eyebrow.

I shook my head. "No! No, no! I am! I'm just tired right now. But I'm happy, cause," I swallowed. "Cause I really like Iggy. He's awesome. He uh- he's really cool and supportive."

"Nice for you." Fang said rolling his eyes. I got up from my bed and walked over to him.

"What is up with your attitude?" I asked.

Fang raised both his eyebrows, AKA completely confusion. "Me, attitude? I'm not the one who made a fuzz over a stupid phone number." He said towering over me. I sucked in a deep breath. God I wanted to kiss him right now.

"You're the one with an attitude. You're always slamming doors and running away when you see Iggy and me together. What is your problem? Can't you handle seeing us together? I expected that kind of behavior from the younger ones but now from you. You're supposed to be more experienced here!"

"How the hell am I supposed to be experience?" Fang said, his voice rising just a little.

"You've had girlfriends! Girls always ask you out! This shouldn't be anything compared to that."

"I've never had a girlfriend, and I never say yes to anyone." He said through his teeth.

"If you don't want to see me with Iggy then say something about it." I said my anger rising again.

"I don't have anything against you two being together." He said moving towards the door. "In fact, happy anniversary, it's been two days." He said then he yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind him.

I threw my pillows and a bunch of other stuff at the door. God why couldn't he just admit he was jealous!? Or maybe he really didn't care. Maybe he was starting to see through me. Oh god. Angel was right. I had to do something extreme to prove to Fang I was with Iggy. I shook my head. "God Fang, I hate that I had to fall for you!" I muttered to myself as I yanked the door open and marched down the hallway.

************

Angel knocked Fang's door. "Hey Fang." She said smiling up at him angelically. "Can you take me out for ice-cream? There's a mini-cafe downstairs, but Max said you had to take me cause she's busy." Angel gave Fang another warm smile.

"Uh sure Ange." He said shrugging. He put down the magazine he'd been flipping through. Angel took his hand and led him out the door. Fang looked out the hallway and gasped.

* * *

**_OH MY FANG!!!! CLIFFIE THERE 4 U! HAHAH REVIEW? PLEASES? *MAKES BAMBI EYES* OKEY DOKEY! SO THERES THE 4TH CHAPPY! _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES R ACCPETED N SSUGGESTIONS R LOVED! AND ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! IN A NON CREEPY WAY! ALRIGHTY, SO NOW, TIME 4 MY SONG OBSSESION OF THE DAY!_**

**_"yes i could tell you, his favorite color's green, he loves to argue, oh and it kills me, his sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes, and if you asked me if i loved him, i'd lie" AND THAT IS I'D LIE BY TAYLOR SWIFT! ALSO HEAR YOU BELONG WITH ME AND INVISIBLE BY TAYLOR SWIFT, AWESOME SONGS! ANYWAYS, THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH 4 READING AND PLZ REVIEW! THANKS GUYS, REALLY! I LOVE YOU ALL!_**

**_WELL THANKS 4 READIN N PLZ REVIEW N HAVE A WONDERFULICIOUS DAY! HAHAH I JUS MADE THAT UP! _**

**_PEACE OUT!_**

**_JZAZY_**


	5. Chapter 5 We Kiss

**_I AM IN LOVE!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FREAKING LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!! I'VE GOTTEN 112 REVIEWS ON A 4 CHAPTER STORY!!!! THANKS SO MUCH! I FEEL SO SPECIAL AND GRATEFUL!!! THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!! I CANT' THANK YOU ENOUGH!!!! IM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG! SCHOOL'S BEEN BUSY, 7TH GRADE IS KINDA TOUGH, I'VE BEEN GETTING ABOUT 2 TESTS A WEEK N LOTS OF READING HW! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS DURING MY SPARE TIME N WENEVER MY TEACHERS DECIDE TO RANT AND ALL, _****_BUT NONETHELESS! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPPY!! REVIEW! I'LL START THE NEXT CHAPPY AS SOON AS I GET 1 REVIEW! FLAMES R ACCEPTED AND SUGGESTIONS R LOVED! SORRY 4 MISSPELLING/GRAMMER/ECT. SRY ALSO IF ITS NOT AS GOOD AS USUAL, MY WRITING TEACHER HAS GIVEN ME WRITERS BLOCK BCUZ HE TRIED MAKIN ME WRITE IN A DIFFERENT FORMAT, BUT I DON'T GIVE UP! SO PLZ REVIEW WIT OPNIONS N SORY 4 MY LAST CLIFFY! BUT READ! TO FIND OUT WAT HAPPENS! THEN REVIEW TO KNOW WAT HAPPENS NEXT!_**

**_LOVE YOU ALL!!!, JAZMIN_**

* * *

"Wow, I would've never expected that." Angel said next to him, her jaw dropped.

Nudge was skipping in the hallway with Max at her side in a sunflower dress.

"So, you guys are going on a date right?" Nudge asked Max for the _100__th_ time, a gut wrenching knot in her stomach.

"Yep." Max said feeling uncomfortable in her dress. She picked at the line of it. "Is the dress really necessary?"

"Of course! Iggy will love you in it!"

"Iggy can't _see_ me in it!" Max pointed out.

"Oh, my, gosh, Max, you look so pretty!" Angel said running to her. She threw her skinny little arms around Max while Fang was still in a trance at the abnormality of seeing Max in a dress.

It was like….seeing _Max_ in a _dress_!

"Max?" Fang asked, still not able to believe it. Max was wearing a yellow sun dress that went up to her knees and her hair was left down and actually brushed. She looked so beautiful, but so unlike herself. Fang preferred her when she was being herself, even if she was in bloody clothes and all. At least she was herself, she was _Max_. This wasn't Max; no matter how pretty she looked.

"Uh thanks sweetie." Max said patting Angel on the head. She grimaced and shrugged at Fang. "Nudge's idea" she mouthed and Fang nodded.  
"You're going on a date?" Fang asked unable to help himself.

Max nodded. "Uh huh. We're going…actually I don't know where we're going, Iggy's keeping it a secret."

"Oh, that is so romantic!" Angel cried putting her hands together to her cheek.

"That is so gross actually." Everyone turned to stare at Fang.

"What? I didn't say that." He said shrugging.

Gazzy came into the hallway bursting of laughter.

"Gazzy." Max scolded. Gazzy gave her an innocent look he'd achieved from his sister and Max's face softened.

"Wow Max, I can't believe you're wearing a dress!" Gazzy said pointing.

"Gazzy don't point, it's rude to point." Angel said slapping his hand away.

"Who's wearing a dress?" Iggy asked coming into the hallway. Fang tried his best not to groan out loud.

"Max is."

"Max is _not_ going to be wearing one though." Max said looking down at hers in disgust. "I'm changing. Sorry Iggy, I'll be ready in 5 minutes."

Iggy nodded. "Take your time." He said waving a hand carelessly.

Max dashed into her room to change while Angel pulled at Fang's hand. "Come on Fang, I still want my ice cream." Fang sighed but nodded.

"Oh, you're getting ice cream? Can we come?" Gazzy asked with Nudge nodding. Fang nodded at them and they left downstairs.

Fang was relieved to hear Max was going to change. But his gut still knotted and turned at the thought of Max and Iggy on a date. _That should be us._ He thought, and then scolded himself for thinking this crap right in front of Angel.

But the little 6 year old didn't seem to be enjoying her ice cream way too much to be paying attention to anything else. Fang rubbed his eyes and tried to eat his ice cream in peace.

**********

"So how'd things with Iggy go?" Fang asked coming into my room. I was packing our things; we'd leave first thing in the morning.

Time to pretend to love Iggy. I groaned inside and feigned a smile. "It was really great! We went to this restaurant and did you know there's this nice beach just a few blocks away from here? It was great!" Actually, what we'd really done was walk around talking about our next steps and laughing at everyone's reactions so far. It was actually pretty fun, but no date. I still hoped Fang would be the first to take me out on a date.

Fang nodded. "Glad you had fun. So what're we doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"I say we leave first thing in the morning, I think we should head east."

"Why?"

"I have no idea." I gave Fang a small grin which he returned and I had to remind myself not to get lost or lightheaded right now.

"Well, you're the leader."

"You seem to be in a better mood." I commented as I put a shirt into my book bag. He looked at me.

"Well, I suppose that's going around."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Ig are happy too, ain't you?"

"Of course we are. I don't see how that affects you, but okay."

"I'm going to bed." Fang said heading for the door.

"Uh, Fang?" he turned back.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're over your angerment problems."

He growled. "I don't have angerment problems."

"Of course you don't."

"Why do you think I have angerment problems?" he demanded coming back into my room

"Because you're different whenever I'm with Iggy or talking about him and me. You, I don't know, you become another person. You slam things, and you raise your voice at me. It's like you're angry and I can't figure out why."

"I don't have angerment problems." He said, he was all up in my face, and for a second I thought he was gonna kiss me. "And I don't give a shit about you and Iggy being together." He snarled he turned and marched away and slammed the door behind him.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" I yelled after him.

I sighed rolling my eyes and finished packing my stuff and jumped into my bed, still fussing over the argument Fang and I had just had.

I punched my pillows a few times and finally fell into a restless sleep.

Have you ever woken up a thousand times more tired than the night before you went to sleep? That seems to happen a lot to me.

I got up yawning and showered and pulled on jeans a shirt, and a sweater, and went to wake up the rest of the flock.

"Wake up Nudge!" I said knocking on her door.

Fang and Iggy came out of their rooms. Fang saw Iggy, and turned on his heel and left downstairs. I sighed and walked up to Iggy.

"Hey Ig, how'd ya sleep?" I asked. He took my hand in his and we walked downstairs where we all met to eat.

"It was alright. I dreamed of you, Maxi." He said, a smile playing at his lips.

"I'm rolling my eyes."

"Nah, I didn't dream about you. I dreamed some weird stuff though."

"Oh?" I asked.

Iggy swung my hand in his, and for a moment I imagined Fang in Iggy's place and I squeezed his hand.

"I don't know. It's weird, because when I dream, I can see again. I like dreaming. Anyways, I was dreaming about Fang and you. And that is why I am never watching The Notebook again, or listening to it when Nudge begs me to."

"What?" I asked totally confused.

"She cried and cried, but anyways, it was like you and Fang in The Notebook, you've seen it, right?"

"Oh God, you dream some really weird stuff." I said with wide eyes.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, the point is, you guys need to get together. Then we need to get me a girlfriend."

I raised my eyebrow. "_Need_? You _need_ a girlfriend?"

"Duh. I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life alone."

"Right…"

"Are we at the restaurant yet?"

"Yeah, we're right outside. Ready?"

"Uh huh."

I squeezed Iggy's hand and plastered a smile on my face and pushed the door open. Fang was sitting at our usual table and glared in our direction. He got up suddenly and went to get in line.

"I'll, I'll go order, you sit."

"Okay, but remember, you're my girlfriend, so don't flirt with Fang!" Iggy said warningly.

"I don't flirt with him!"

"Of course you don't." Iggy said snorting.

"I'm rolling my eyes." I said walking away. I got in line behind Fang.

"Fang?" he turned around.

"Max." he said as if daring me to speak to him. It would've scared any other person. But I'm not just any other person.

"Fang, are you still mad?"

"I was never mad! Why can't you understand that?" he said throwing his hands up in frustration. "Why are you obsessed with this idea that I'm jealous of you and Iggy? I'm not, okay? Be happy! I told you, I don't care!" he spat at me, and I was stung by how strong his voice was. Maybe he really didn't care. He shook his head as well as his whole body and took a deep breath then just shrugged out of line and left the restaurant, swinging the door open and almost crashing into the younger kids, he stepped aside to let them in, then walked out and walked out of sight.

I sighed. What was going on? Did Fang like me or not? "Ma'am? Can I take your order?" the cashier asked. I sighed rubbing my eyes and rubbing away a few tears that were about to leak out.

"Yes, I'll have 4 dozen donuts, 2 dozen coffees, all decaf, and I suppose that's it."

"Right. Well, um… your total is…"

I slid my Max Ride card and got Nudge to help me carry everything back to our table. I sat down and grabbed a donut and nibbled on it while the rest of the flock ate their food hungrily.

"Max, what's wrong?" Nudge asked noticing me lack of appetite.

I set my donut down. "Nothing, I'm just not hungry. I'm going up to my room. Finish up and then pack up guys, we'll leave as soon as you're done." I said getting up. I walked out of the restaurant and went back up to my room in the hotel.

************

They hold hands, they went out on a date, it's all official, they're gonna kiss soon, and I'll really have lost her then. Fang thought to himself.

He leaned his back against a small wall on the rooftop of the hotel. He couldn't fight it anymore anyways, Max was with Iggy, and he just had to accept that. He leaned his head back and looked up at the sky. A million images of times he'd spent flying alone with Max seemed to play across the endless sky.

Fang got up. He marched down to Max's room and knocked, knowing she'd be there.

"Yes?" Max asked opening her door slightly.

"We need to talk."

"I'm busy." She said shutting the door.

"I don't care."

"You don't care about anything." She said turning away.

Fang pushed his way in. "Look, I'm sorry for my attitude lately, it's just-"

"Yes?" Max asked turning back to look at him, her eyes full of hope.

Fang sighed and closed his eyes. "It's just I miss being on my own. The whole separating, and you going to Germany, and my blog, it's all a lot of crap to deal with. I'm just stressed." Fang lied.

Max's face fell but she nodded she swallowed a lump in her throat. "Don't worry about it. I understand. I thought you might be upset about something else, but clearly, you're just worried about your blog, that's okay."

"You don't sound okay with it." Fang commented as Max picked up her book bag. She swung it over her shoulder.

"I don't always agree with what you say Fang. But I'll prove you wrong someday." Max said walking by him, a smile playing at her lips.

"What's that mean?" Fang asked walking after her.

"It means I don't believe any of this crap about you being stressed, and I'll prove you wrong one day, just not right now, because I'm busy."

"Busy with Iggy." Fang couldn't stop himself from saying.

"Partially." Max said nodding.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go pack." Fang said not being able to stand this any longer.

"Bye." Max said waving her fingers at him as he walked away. She continued down the hallway and Fang watched her turn the corner before going into his room and packing up.

************************

"Iggy, we need to take the next step. I'm tired of Fang and his denying. I need to know if he really loves me or not, so I can stop wasting my time."

"What's the next step?" Iggy asked nodding as he finished packing his stuff.

"We kiss."

* * *

**_OH MY FANG, DID I DO THAT AGAIN??????? ZUHAHAHAHA!! REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! SORRY 4 DA CLIFIES! BUT I DIDN'T MAKE EM KISS IN DIS CHAPTER 2 KEEP YA'LL WAITING! HAHAHA BUT I PROMISE THEY'LL KISS IN THE NEXT 1! OR DO I??????? MUHAHAHA REVIEW N YOU'LL FIND OUT WAT HAPPENS I'LL START THE NEXT CHAPPY AS SOON AS I GET 1 REVIEW!_**

**_NOW TIME 4 MY SONG OBSESSION OF THE DAY: "When you are with me, I'm free I'm careless, I believe Above all the others we'll fly This brings tears to my eyes My sacrifice" AND THAT IS MY SACRAFICE BY CREED, TOTALLY LOVE THIS SONG!!!_**

**_OOOH WANNA HEAR SOMETHING COOL? NEW MOON PREMIRES THE SAME DAY AS MY FRIEND EDWIN'S BDAY! SO WISH HIM A HAPPY BDAY WEN UR WATCHIN DA MOVIE!!! LOL OKEY DOKEY, I'M GONNA STOP TALKING NOW..........._**

**_SORRY, ITS KINDA IMPOSSIBLE 4 ME TO SHUT UP! N IF UR STILL READING THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, THANK YOU! YOU'RE TRULY DEDICATED! ANYWAYS, I JUST WANT TO SAY IM SO THANKFUL 2 ALL MY READERS N REVIEWERS, AND I HOPE YOU'LL REVIEW AGAIN! FLAMES R ACCPETED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!_**

**_PEACE OUT N HAVE A MARVOULOUS DAY!!_**

**_JZAZY_**


	6. Chapter 6 Take Me There

**HELLO MY FAITHFUL READERS! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TOTALLY SORRY ITS TAKEN ME FOOOORREEVVERRR TO UPDATE! BUT! IN MY DEFENSE, I AM IN AN ADVANCED 7TH GRADE CLASS, WITH LOTS OF HW N LOTS OF TESTS, N IM ON THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM N ON GIRLS ON TRACK, N I GET STRAIGHT A'S N IM IN SKOOL FROM 8-5:30, N SOMETIMES I STILL HAVE HOMEWORK, IM TIRED, N I BARELY HAVE TIME TO WRITE, SO IM SOOOO SORRY ITS TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! BUT! I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS IN MY SPARE TIME N DURING MY WRITING TIME AT SKOOL, WEN IM SUPPOSED 2 BE WRITIN ABOUT BLAH BLAH BLAH, N DEN, GUESS WAT? I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK BCUZ I DIDNT KNO HOW 2 WRITE THIS CHAPTER! I WAS LIK OH MY FANG, WAT AM I GONNA DO? I'LL TELL U THIS, I'VE REWRITEN THIS CHAPTER 3 TIMES, N IM STILL NOT TOTALLY SATISFIED, BUT THIS IS MY BEST VERSION YET, SO REVIEW! FLAMES R ACCEPTED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED! N NOW I MUST THANK ALL OF MY READERS N REVIEWRS! THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN THE MOST REVIEWS OUT OF ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES! SO THANKS SO MUCH!!!**

**PS. A REVIEW CAUGHT MY ATTENTION ABOUT WANTING ME TO PUT UP MY EMAI, SO HERE YOU GO! wonderful.2005 at FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME IF U HAVE ANY OTHER QUESTIONS/COMMENTS/NEED ADVICE/ 4 WATEVER REASON, HERE YOU GO! N IF U WANT TO FIND ME ON MYSPACE, MY URL IS /jzazy N I ALSO HAVE MADE A MAXIMUM RIDE FANSITE MYSPACE, N DA URL IS /maximumridenumber1fansite N U KNO, PUT MYSPACE BEFORE DA URLS I'VE GIVEN U. **

**ALRIGHTY, ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

My breath came in gasps. I could not believe I was really doing this.

"Are you sure?" Iggy asked. He squeezed my hand.

"Yes. I have to."

"But Max isn't it too soon? I mean, are you really ready to do this?"

I shook my head. "I don't think I'll ever be ready, but it has to happen. If not, I'll always live in doubt."

"Okay, it's your choice."

"Iggy, are _you_ sure _you_ want to do this? You can back out-"

"Max, I'm fine."

"Okay, so uh, how do we-?" I asked. My breathing quickened and my hand began to become sweaty in Iggy's.

"Just shut up." He ordered. So I closed my mouth and closed my eyes, taking one last breath.

The next moment, Iggy's hand was on my cheek, and he brought my face to his. His lips crashed against mines, and he slid his free hand around my waist as I reluctantly put my hand over his hand on my cheek, the other behind his neck.

_Oh jeez, this was not good_. I just wanted it to end, I wanted Fang to find us, and confess, take me in his arms and tell Iggy never to kiss me again, because I was his.

Because this felt wrong. I didn't like Iggy, he was like my brother. I felt wrong as I started to move my lips with him, it felt wrong as he brought me closer and it felt wrong to be in this situation at all. But I suppose love will make you do crazy things.

We were in another hotel, in New York City. We'd been flying all day, and had reached the city.

Any moment now, Fang would come in the door, thinking this was his room, and he'd find us, and, we'd see what would happen.

*******************

Fang walked down the hall, into the room he was supposed to be sharing with Iggy. His monster inside growled and hated the fact that he'd have to spend a whole night rooming with Iggy. Fang hoped Iggy wouldn't decide to want to have another nightly talk about how "_hot_" Max was. Fang knew he wouldn't be able to keep his cool then.

Fang opened the door, and was so surprised to see what he'd found. He took a deep steadily breath, but that wasn't enough. His chest rose and his nostrils flared. Max and Iggy departed alarmed. Fang couldn't believe it.

It was really happening. She was kissing _him_. She liked _him_. Not _Fang_. Max only liked _Iggy_. She didn't push _him_ away. She seemed pretty comfy, there in his arms and lips. The monster inside Fang cried in pain as he realized he'd really, truly lost Max forever. That there was _no going back._

His mouth stood agape while Max watched him and Iggy turned in the direction of Fang.

_No, no, no. Oh no!_ Fang's heart didn't want to give up. Didn't want to give in and accept reality.

"Max?" Fang asked his voice only a few words away from cracking.

"_Fang_." Max breathed. Her eyes searched him, as if looking for something, _expecting_ something.

Fang didn't understand. He didn't know what to do. This could be his last chance before things got too serious. Max at least deserved a right to know his feelings, she deserved to have a choice right?

"Max, no."

"Fang, I-" Max stuttered for words.

"Max, don't do this. Please don't do this, Max, please no." Fang shook his head.

"Fang, I- I well, I don't, it's."

"Max! Listen to me!" Fang yelled, unable to control his anger any longer. He'd had to keep his anger bottled up as he saw how Iggy was slowly winning Max over. But this was too much. Fang couldn't bear to see Max in Iggy's arms. Kissing him. It made him sick.

He took Max by the shoulders and shook her violently as he yelled the next words. "You were right! You were always right! I'm such an idiot! I've been jealous! I hate seeing you with Iggy. I hate you to hold his hand and I hate to see you two kissing! You're right I do have anger management issues and I've always liked you. I can't stand to see you with Iggy. Max please don't kiss him! Don't please, no! I like you; I don't want you to be with Iggy." Fang stopped cold. He couldn't believe he'd just said all that. Crap, he thought. I'm so stupid! How could I be such an idiot?

Iggy's mouth was hanging open and he tried stifling a smirk.

Max's jaw was hanging open, her expression astonished as she realized everything Fang had just said.

Fang closed his eyes breathing in deeply. "Shit, look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm so stupid! Forget I said anything, none of it meant anything." Fang tried to cover up. But it was too late. He'd gone too far. Max looked at him.

Fang confused her stare of surprise for one of worry, and compassion, and annoyance, and so many other things. "Never mind. I shouldn't have said anything, I- I should go." Fang muttered. He whirled and yanked the door open. He stepped out muttering to himself what a freaking idiot he was. He flew up to the roof of the hotel, the night was foggy. He shook his head and closed his eyes as he sat down against the cold cement and leaned his back against a wall.

"What the hell is wrong with me, I'm such a freaking idiot! I shouldn't have said that! Now Max is gonna hate me, and she's never gonna talk to me ever again. God I ruined everything! I'm not supposed to say any of that! I should've just kept my mouth shut!" Fang got up and kicked the gray wall he'd been leaning on.

"What was I thinking? Max would never like me! I'm so stupid! Arg!" Fang punched the wall, and his fist pounded against the wall with so much force, he actually felt pain in his knuckles before blood smeared out.

"Crap." He said rubbing his knuckles. Fang sighed and sat back down. He looked up at the sky. There could never exist a world where he and Max could be together, and if there is- "Take me there." He pleaded to any invisible force willing to listen.

******************

I turned to Iggy. "Was that supposed to happen?" I asked feeling confused as if I were in a trance. Iggy's mouth was still hanging open.

"Wow, didn't know Fang was capable of saying so much in one breath!" he doubled over in laughter. I rolled my eyes annoyed. This was so not the time for that.

"Iggy!" I hissed.

"Sorry." He choked back his laughs. "Okay, now what?" he asked swallowing a giggle.

"I don't know. What should I do? He uh, ran away. Usually I'm the one who runs away, and well he never goes after me."

"Max, this is different and you know it."

"So you're saying I should go after him?"

"I'm saying you should do what you know is the right thing to do. Only you know what you've gotta do."

"Why is all this so confusing, complicating, and confusing? I wanna go back to being happy." _**(Don't Wanna Be Torn By Hannah Montana)**_

"Everything will be okay Max, stop freaking out."

"No, what if I ruined things? What if he ran away, what if he never comes back? Oh God, this is my entire fault. I shouldn't have done any of this. It was immature and vulnerable, and so stupid!"

"Max, just go look for him; I'm sure he hasn't gone far." Iggy maneuvered through the room, when he reached the door he turned back and said, "You'll find him." Then he closed the door and left me more confused than ever.

I flew up to the roof to think. Where would Fang go? That question kept running through my mind.

"I need to find him." I whispered to myself. I knew in my heart that that would be the only way to fix things. I'd hurt him, the game had gone too far and now Fang was hurt, and who knew if he was ever even gonna want to talk to me again?

"Max?" a deep voice asked startling me out of my reverie.

I gasped. "Fang."

* * *

**I REALLY MUST STOP DOING THAT! SORRY 4 DA CLIFFIE! =P**

**OH WELL! OH YES, ANOTHER REASON IM TAKING LONG TO UPDATE, IS DAT IM STARTING 2 WRITE MY OWN BOOK! *SQUEALS* OH YES, THANKS AGAIN 2 ALL MY READERS N REVIEWERS! NOW PLZ REVIEW! I'M ALREADY WORKIN ON DA NEXT CHAPPY, BUT REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE ME WORK FASTER ; ) N WAT ELSE? VOTE! SHOULD I HAVE NIGGY OR EGGY IN THIS STORY????**

**NOW TIME FOR MY SONG OBSESSION OF THE DAY: do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing could go? cause i try and try to walk away but i know this crush aint going away-ay-ay" CRUSH BY DAVID ARCHULETA! THIS SONG KEEPS POPPING UP ON MY IPOD, N IM LIK SO IN LOVE WIT IT 2DAY, HAHA OH YES, I'LL BE MAKIN A SONGFIC ON THIS SONG PRETTY SOON, ITS STIL BEING PLANNED!**

**WELL NOW I SAY GOODBYE MY READERS! THANKS 4 READING N PLZ REVIEW! PS. IM SORRY IF THIS ISNT MY BEST WORK YET, ITS JUST REALLY HARD 2 MAKE MAX OR FANG KISS ANY1 DAT ISNT EACH OTHER!**

**PEACE OUT N HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY, N PRETTY PLZ REVIEW!**

**JZAZY**


	7. Chapter 7 Stupid Stuff

**OH MY FANG! IT CANT BE JAZMIN UPDATING ALREADY?!!?! ITS ONLY BEEN 3 DAYS!! WELL YES MY DEAR READERS, I AM UPDATING! OMG! (THIS IS THE TIME YOU CAN JUMP UP AND DOWN) LOL ANYWAYS, IM UPDATIN SO QUICKLY CUZ I FINISHED MY HW IN MY AFTERSKOOL, SO I STARTED THIS RIGHT AWAY, N LIK, MAJOR THANKS 4 ALL OF MY REVIEWS MY DEAR READERS!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOO GRATEFUL!! I DONT KNOW HOW 2 SAY HOW THANKFUL I AM! IM SOOO GLAD SO MANY OF YOU GUYS ARE READIN N ENJOYING THIS STORY!**

**WELL THANKS A KATRILLION!!! N NOW, I MUST SAY, DEAR MAGGIE AND MADDY, THANK YOU BOTH SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! YOUR NOT MEMBERS SO I CANT RESPOND 2 U PERSONALLY, BUT YOUR REVIEWS WERE VERY TOUCHING AND INSPRIING, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO GOOD AS AN AUTHOR! N MY EMAIL, 4 ANY1 WHO CARES, IS wonderful.2005 at yahoo dot com. NNNN! MAJOR NEWS! WELL 4 ANY1 WHO DIDNT KNO, THE NEXT MAXIMUM RIDE BOOK IS COMING OUT NEXT MARCH N ITS GONNA BE CALLED FANG, N WELL IN CASE YA'LL DIDNT KNO, I KNOW ITS OLD NEWS, BUT JUS FYI, FANG COULD DIE IN THIS BOOK!!! EEEP! I KNO RIGHT? HORRIBLE! FANG CANT DIE! **

**ANYWAYS! ON TO LIGHTER SUBJECTS! I HAVE MADE A BLOG PPL! LIKE A BLOG! LIKE FANG'S BLOG! ITS ON THE SAME SITE AS THE ORGINAL BLOG. THE URL IS dot com CHECK IT OUT SOMETIME! N!!! MORE NEWS! MY AFTERSCHOOL TEACHER WAS TLKIN 2 ME 2DAY, N SHE SAID SHE HAS LIK THIS FRIEND WHO COULD HELP ME PUBLISH MY WRITING, BCUZ SHE READ THE BEGINING OF MY BOOK, N SHE WAS TLKIN 2 ME 2DAY, SOOO WISH ME LUCK ON MY OWN BOOK! N NOW ON WITH THE STORY! N REMEMBER 2 REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE? I WANT 2 MAKE IT 2 2OO REVIEWS! *MAKES BAMBI EYES* WE'RE ALMOST THERE READERS! JUST REVIEW PLZES! N NOW I'LL SHUT UP N LET YOU READ =D**

* * *

"Max." Fang got up from his sitting position against a roof wall.

I looked into his eyes, and caught a glimpse of pain and hurt before it was gone and they became those impassive eyes I'd grown accustom to.

I walked towards him, but he turned away. "Fang, I-"

"What do you want?" his voice was steady, but there was no life to it. It hurt. It hurt to think I'd caused him to feel this way.

"Fang, I'm, I'm sorry- I didn't mean for all of this to happen."

He whirled. "Really? So then, you didn't mean to kiss Iggy? Didn't mean to go out with him?" Fang asked; sarcasm and ice dripping off his every word.

"Well, not exactly- it's complicated, you see, it was just, I mean, Iggy and I- well we-"

"Save it Max." he said holding up one hand. His voice was angry and it scared me because he'd never sounded so mean.

"Just shut up and go away, I don't want to talk to you."

I bowed my head and began to turn to leave, but- I stopped cold and turned back. I knew in my heart that if I turned and left now, I'd never get another chance.

"Fang." I said walking quickly back to him. He looked up and glared at me. I sat down next to him and gripped his arm when he was about to move away. "Please don't run away."

He snatched his arm away roughly."You taught me how." he grunted standing up he began walking down the rooftop. He snapped out his wings and flew off.

_Damn it!_ I thought. I got up and I raced after him and jumped off the roof snapping my wings out.

"Fang!" I cried as I flew after him.

"Go away Max! Go be with Iggy!" Fang shouted behind his shoulder.

"No! Fang we need to talk!" I said pouring on my super speed. I finally caught up to him.

"We've got nothing to talk about." he said staring straight ahead.

"Yes we do! There's a lot to say." I insisted becoming irritated.

"Maximum Ride, just get the hell away from me! I don't want to talk to you so just leave me the damn hell alone!" he spat turning to face me.

That did it. I flew up diagonally and let Fang pass me. I saw a tall New York skyscraper up ahead and closed my eyes sighing. I flew directly above Fang once we were right above the Skyscraper and he looked up and glared at me. Just as he was gonna open his mouth to yell at me, I closed my eyes and pulled in my wings. I felt myself falling quickly. The air rushed by me, blowing my hair behind my head, and whistling in my ears. I felt the pressure of the air this high, but I still, would not pull my wings in.

"Max!" he yelled sounding angry and worried.

I fell on Fang's back with a bit of pressure and we both fell on top of the Skyscraper. Fang untangled himself from me and made daggers at me with his eyes.

"What the heck is wrong with you!? You could've killed yourself! Are you nuts?" he yelled. His voice sounded so furious. But there was a hint of worry and a tightening in his eyes that meant he was worried.

"Fang, we need to talk." I said calmly.

He groaned. "Max, please. We can just pretend I didn't say all that stupid stuff today and you go back to being with Iggy and I keep to myself."

"No! Fang just- ugh! Fang don't you know me?" I yelled gripping his shoulders.

"Lately, it seems I don't!" he retorted in the same deafening tone.

"Fang, you think that I-"

"Max, I don't think! I know! I've seen you with Iggy! I saw you kissing him tonight! What more prove do I need? You like him! End of story! So just shut up and go back to your boyfriend."

Oh _jeez_. Things really had gone too far. He just didn't understand. And here was my chance to run off and not have to explain or make myself vulnerable, but what good would that be? Now I just feared Fang's wrath when he found out everything had been a façade.

"Fang, there's something you need to know." I said gently. He turned to me.

"What?" he grunted.

"Well there's no easy way to say this..."

"Just spit it out Max." he ordered.

"Well, I don't like Iggy, never did, never will, ugh. And we never we went out, it was all just a fake. I just wanted to know if you liked me or not, and I couldn't downright ask you, and you're not the type who would tell me how he felt. So Iggy said we should try this to make you so jealous you'd explode." after I started talking, I just couldn't stop.

"You what?" Fang yelled outraged.

"Fang, I-"

"No wait!" he said jumping up. "Let me get this straight! You've done all this... crap with Iggy, just to make me jealous? Are you freaking kidding me?" I hadn't heard him sound so angry since.... Well never. "I cannot believe you would do this to me!"

"Fang, I- well what was I supposed to do?" I yelled back, standing up and glaring back at Fang as he towered over me.

"I dunno! Anything but this! I mean seriously Max, _what on earth_ is wrong with you? Do you know how much I had to hold back as I saw how Iggy was winning you over? He freaking told me you were _hot_! What was I freaking supposed to say to _that_?"

"Fang, look, maybe this wasn't' the best way to go about things, but what should I have done? You weren't ever gonna tell me anything!"

"I might've if you didn't keep running away!"

"Well what was I supposed to do? I've lived my whole life treating you as my brother and then you kiss me, how am _I_ supposed to react to _that_?"

"You were the one who kissed me _first_!" Fang reminded me.

"But-but- I thought you were dying back then!"

"You don't go around kissing _Iggy_ or _The Gasman_ when they have bad injuries!"

"Well they're- _different_!"

"Why? Why am _**I**_ _different_?" he asked.

"Fang, this wouldn't be happening if you'd just said the stupid stuff back to me!"

"What are you talking about?" Fang asked.

"The Valium incident! Did that mean nothing to you?" I said, as my mind went back to all his taunts about my stupid words, but he never, _ever_ said the stupid stuff back.

"That's what this has been all about? Are you kidding me? You just wanted to embarrass me so that we'd be even?"His voice was outraged, his expression, astonished and angry.

"What?" I asked. How could he even begin to _**CONSIDER**_ that?

"That's what this has been all about, huh? Well cheers to you Maximum, you won, I'm the bigger idiot." Fang shook his head in disgust and began to walk away from me.

"Fang, you freaking _jerk_!" I yelled and was infuriated when tears blurred my vision and the stupid tears betrayed my voice. Fang whirled to stare at me.

"Are you _crying_?" he asked walking back to me. I turned my face away, not wanting him to see me cry. "Why are you crying?" he asked. He touched my arm but I pulled away.

"Fang, you're such a jerk!" I said hiding behind my hair as tears kept running down my cheeks. _Stupid hormones. _

"What? How am _I_ the jerk? You set me up just to prove a stupid point."

"What are you talking about? I would never do something like that! _Fang I freaking love you_! That's what this is all about! I love you and I just wanted to see if you loved me back! This is about me having said all this embarrassing stuff while on Valium and you never saying them back!"

"So now you're gonna try to blame it all on me, right? Max you freaking pretended to go out with Iggy just to get under my skin! How the hell do you think that makes me feel?"

"I'm sorry I did that, okay!? I get it though! You don't love me; I'll just be on my way then!" I got up and began to run down the rooftop, ready to leave and tired of feeling so humiliated.

Fang caught my arm. "Wait, what had you just said?" he asked his face looking surprised.

I growled. "What do you want me to repeat?! I said it all! I'm not saying it all again! I'm done with this! I gave it a shot, but you just don't wanna cooperate!"

"Max, did you say, that you- that you love me?" Fang asked, a smirk playing at his lips. I turned my ahead, my cheeks heating up.

"Does it matter? It's not like anything matters!" I tried to pull my arm free, but Fang wouldn't loosen his grip.

"It matters." He said in his Fang-tone. He sounded confident, and it made his words sound important. "It matters all the much."

"Doesn't seem like it." I muttered under my breath. Fang cupped my chin in his rough, strong hand. He turned me to face him. "Why didn't you ever say the stupid stuff back?" I asked, feeling I couldn't take not knowing any longer.

"Because." He said pausing to think about it. "Because, I just thought you'd know by now."

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a mind reader like Angel."

"No, but you don't need to be. Max, we understand each other, so easily. We can read each other like books. You know me so well…. I just thought you'd know all this already. I kissed you, and I've always been there for you, I just thought I could show it through actions, instead of words. Because talk is cheap, so I tried to show it."

I looked intently into his eyes, and for once, they weren't so stiff, they were soft, and less…closed.

"So then you do love me?" I asked.

Fang looked at me. "I wish I could prove it with actions, instead of simple words…"

"You can." I said smiling at him. He looked at me and…smiled.

He leaned his head down, and very gently, pressed his lips to mine. I shut down all my internal warnings that told me to stay on guard and let go of all of these emotions I've had for so long. I felt sparks erupt inside of my head, and my body felt it was on fire as Fang slid one of his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. He put his other hand behind my neck and bent his head to the side to make the kiss deeper, and I just stopped resisting and self-consciously put my arms around his neck and kissed him back with all I had.

And unlike my kiss with Iggy, this felt _soooo_ _**right**_.

* * *

**COME ON...COME ON!! SAY IT WITH ME, AWWWW!! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS AS GOOD AS YA'LL WER EXPECTING CUZ I JUST COULDNT GO ABOUT MAKING IT. I TRIED TO MAKE IT LIK PERFECT, N THIS IS WAT CAME OUT! OH WELL! REVIEW! TEL ME WAT U THINK! FLAMES R ACCEPTED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!**

**N NOW MY SONG OBSESSION OF THE DAY: *SERIOUSLY I WAS OBSESSED MY BRO HAD 2 BAN ME FROM PLAYIN DIS SONG CUZ I'D PLAYED/SUNG IT ALL DAY. "_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you Maybe two is better than one There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_" N DATS TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE BY BOYS LIKE GIRLS FT TAYLOR SWIFT! AWE! ITS SUCH AN ADORABLE SONG!**

**N NOW I MUST GO TO BED! BYE BYE N PLZ REVIEW!**

**PEACE OUT N HAVE A BEAUTIFUL DAY!**

**JZAZY**


	8. Chapter 8 Make It Through Whatever

_**my dear readers!!!! hello!!!!! Im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorrry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i know i havent updated in so long, *too Long* and im soooooooo sorry bout that. its hard. school's tough, n my volleyball team had our first game this wednesday *we won!* and track is working us harder everyday. plus the homework's pilling up, n im stil working on my own book! anyways! i'd like to say a katrillion thanks 2 all of my wonderful readers and reviewers!!! thanks sooooooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!! i reached my 200 reviews goal! and not only that! but i got 217! thank you all sooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm so incredibly happy about it! n this is like the 2nd 2 last chapter! i know, tear tear, i don't want this to end! but anyways, here's the next chapter! i had some writers block on how 2 write it, n den i didn't know wat 2 put, so after reading all my reviews, i've come to this conclusion! this is the 8th chapter! enjoy! and don't forget to review! flames are accepted n suggestions r loved!**_

* * *

I felt Fang's lips turn into a smirk halfway through a kiss. I pulled back. "What?" I asked, unable to keep my lips from turning into a smile.

"You looovve me. You love me thiiiiiiissssssss much." Fang said holding out his arms like I had when I'd been on Valium.

I turned my head away as my cheeks heated up. "Shut up." I muttered.

Fang cupped my chin in his hand. He turned my face toward him, "I do too." He said and kissed me again.

Just then, it started to rain. And when I say rain, I mean rain! It was pouring!

"Ahh!" I said throwing my hands up, trying to cover my head.

"Come on; let's fly down before it gets too wet." Fang said, he took my hand in his, and we both snapped out our wings, and flew down to the ground.

"We can't walk all the way back to the hotel, we're too far." I said looking around.

"Taxi?" Fang asked as he whistled for one that was passing by to stop.

"Where to?" the guy asked.

Fang told him the direction of the hotel.

I smiled to myself. My hand was still in Fang's. It was nice and warm, and best of all, it felt like it belonged there.  
"What are you smiling about?" Fang asked eyeing me.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Its just, after having to do all those things with Iggy, I don't know, this feels so _natural_. I had to force myself to hold his hand and not puke." I said laughing a little.

"That's cause we belong together." Fang said and squeezed my hand. He put his arm around me, and I hadn't noticed how cold I was from the wet rain, till I felt his body heat warm me. I snuggled into his side and held his hand, my head on his shoulder, feeling like for once, everything was okay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Max and Fang arrived at the hotel, and after paying their taxi driver, they went up to the flock's rooms.

"Fang! Max!" Nudge said running up to them. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Fang's hand in Max's. She looked up at them with wide eyes.

"You cheated! You cheated on poor Iggy! How could you?" she yelled frantically, yelling at Max, as tears swelled up in her eyes.

"No Nudge, you don't understand, honey, its not what it looks like- I- Iggy, I mean, its not-"

"I can't believe you would do this to Iggy, Max! How could you be so mean?" tears streaked down her eyes and Fang felt like he wasn't supposed to be there right now.

"No, no, honey, look, its, I'll explain, Nudge, please stop crying sweetie, Nudge, why are you even crying?" Max asked patting Nudge's shoulder and rubbing away her tears.

Fang smiled to himself. Max was such a motherly figure. She was so great at what she did. He never knew how she did it, but he loved that about her.

"I- nothing- its, just wrong- I mean, you- you can't cheat on Iggy!" she stuttered, her cheeks heating up.

"Come on honey, we gotta talk to Iggy first, then we'll explain everything, okay? Go to your room, please Nudge." Max said softly.

Nudge nodded and wiped her face on her sleeve and ran off to her room.

"Do we really gotta talk to Iggy?" Fang asked, not liking the idea very much.

"Yes, we do." Max said simply.

"Ugh." Fang said following her down the hall to Iggy's room. Max knocked on the door.

"Hey Ig, it's me and Fang, can we come in?"

"Yeah." Iggy said.

"What's up?" he asked. He was lying on his bed, playing with a tennis ball in his hands.

"I can't believe you'd do that to me man." Fang said shaking his head dramatically.

Max rolled her eyes. "He knows Ig. We uh, got together." She said uncertainly, looking at Fang. He nodded, she smiled, and he returned a grin.

"Oh. Oooh! I getcha! Well Fang, my work here is done!"

"Yes. Thanks for your great ideas Iggy, cause you couldn't have came up with anything better." Fang muttered.

"It was a good idea!" Iggy defended. "Plus it got you two together, so that's what matters!"

"Right." Max said trying not to laugh at Fang's angry expression.

"I gotta admit though, it was very fun. Fang's reactions, when I called Max hot, when we started "going out" and when I kissed her! Priceless!"

Fang growled and Max glared at Iggy. Iggy must've felt their anger cause he backed down.

"Uh, but not I like Max anyways, it would've been more enjoyable if it had been with someone better."

"Hey!" Max shouted, offended.

"I meant someone I liked." Iggy corrected looking sheepish.

"I don't think you'd find someone better than Max." Fang said quietly. He put his arm around Max's waist and brought her to him. "Cause she's perfect." Fang whispered in her ear.

Max's cheeks heated up once again and she turned away.

"I can hear you, you know!" Iggy said rolling his eyes. "Blind dude still in the room!"

"Shut up Iggy." Max and Fang said together.

"You're in my room! You can't tell me to shut up!"

"We just did!"

"Hey, what's all the shouting about?" Angel asked coming into the room with Total at her feet.

"Hey Total! I haven't seen you in a while! Where have you been?"

Total pawed the floor nervously. "Well, I met this very beautiful malamute. Her name's Akila." He said grinning at Max.

Max's eyes widened. "What?" I asked.

"I've got myself a mate!" he said happily.

"Oh god." Max said groaning.

"Total, we're gonna have to leave this place tomorrow."

"I know." He sighed. "She's coming with. That's okay, right?"

Everyone stopped cold. "Exactly how heavy is she?" Iggy asked wearily.

"I'd say 80 pounds of pure beauty." He said dreamily.

"80 pounds! Total! She can't come with us! She's too heavy! She'd probably be heavier than Angel!"

"But I can come!"

"But you're a mutant, and not as heavy!" Max tried for patience.

"Yes, but what about my true love, Max?" he asked, with big puppy eyes. They worked best on a dog.

"Oh Total." Max said looking away. She looked at Fang. He'd look too. _Damn_.

"Fine, but if she starts tiring us out, we're dropping _you_." Max said.

"No!" Angel said frantically.

"_Kidding_, honey." Max said, not completely sure she was.

"Anyways." Iggy said, "We were talking in here. Total go get your girlfriend ready, we're leaving tomorrow. And Angel, tell Gazzy, and Nudge to get ready too."

"Okay!" Angel said and she and Total hopped out the room.

"We're leaving tomorrow, pack up Ig." Max said heading for the door. Fang followed her. He stopped her by gripping her arm.

"Oh and Iggy?" Fang called.

"Yeah?"

"Did you enjoy that kiss you had with Max?" Fang asked, a smirk curling into his lips.

"It was OK." Iggy said shrugging; he stared at Fang with a smirk of his own.

"Glad you enjoyed it, cause you're never doing it again." Fang said and he pulled Max out the room and slammed the door behind them, wiping the smirk off Iggy's face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

The next day, we all packed up, and ready, left, on our way once again. After a day's flight, we all settled into a park's trees. I took first watch. Iggy stayed up with me.

"So its over, that was fun though." He said sticking out his fist. I bumped it with my own.

"Yeah, it was." I agreed.

"Max?" Iggy asked after a few minutes of peaceful quietness.

"Yeah, Ig?" I asked looking up.

"I need your help."

"What's up?"

"Well, I kinda, like this girl… and I want to get with her…" his pale cheeks turned scarlet under the moon's light. I smiled at him.

"We can't do Iggy Plus Max Equals An Angry Nudge, Ig." I said patting him on the arm. His jaw dropped.

"How did- how did you know?"

"I can tell. But Iggy, she's only 11…" I pointed out.

"Yeah, but, well, tomorrow is her birthday…"

"Oh. You're right." I said counting off the days on my fingers.

"Yeah, so…" Iggy looked sheepish.

"You're not such a sexist pig." I declared, as his cheeks burned, Iggy had a crush.

"Look, its just kinda weird. Because, she probably only thinks of me as a brother. I mean come on, I should just get real, and try to forget her."

"You don't loose anything by trying." I said.

"Yeah, but now what am I gonna do? Like you said, we cant do Iggy And Max, or that won't equal an angry Nudge, it'll equal a pissed off Fang and a dead Iggy." He chuckled at his joke, and I hit him on the head for cursing. "sorry." He said between giggles.

"Look, I can't pretend to go out with you anymore, but maybe, we can work something else out." I said, an idea occurring to me.

"What you've got in mind?" Iggy sat up straighter."

"We're gonna need Angel's help." I said.

"Okay…." Iggy said, not really certain of my sanity, I'm sure.

"Trust me, you can't go wrong when you have a mind reading/mind controlling 6 year old on your side."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~

"So is everything ready?" I asked Angel. She nodded. Gazzy grinned at me. I smiled back and Fang squeezed my hand in his.

"I still cannot believe you are doing this." Total muttered shaking his head. His girlfriend Akila licked him and barked happily, but quietly.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Angel said next to me, holding my other hand.

We were bent behind a bush, hiding, as we watched.

Nudge was walking down the sandy beach, in the yellow sundress I had almost had to wear, she had happily taken it, it looked much better on her anyways, more, natural.

She skipped and bent over, having found some "prettyful shells" according to Angel.

Just as she was picking one up, Iggy walked up the beach, with a dozen pink roses in his arms. He was dressed in that forget me not blue shirt, the new jeans, and new boots, his new outfit he'd gotten at the store last time. There was a card tucked into the flowers, and a smaller note as well.

Nudge looked up at the sound of Iggy's approach.

"Oh Iggy!" she cried. She stood up, a gigantic smile on her face. "They're beautiful!" she said patting the flowers delicately, in the way only Nudge would.

"Happy birthday Nudge." We all heard Iggy say. He smiled at her, and I swear Nudge's eyes got a look in them, I'd never seen. They were big, and warm, and kind, and full of love and admiration, her eyes shone beautifully, and she seemed really, truly happy.

"Thank you Iggy." She breathed her eyes closed as Iggy handed her the flowers and she hugged them to her chest.

It was about 5 in the afternoon, or 6, I don't know, I didn't have a watch. Fang and I had set up this nice setting. It was a pretty empty beach. The waves were slow and steady, and made a calming scene, the sand was a beautiful golden brown, and there were trees and shells everywhere. Angel had left Nudge on the beach, saying she'd be back, after she got some buckets to make a sandcastle.

"Do you, do you like them?" Iggy asked; his voice nervous.

"Oh it's so romantic!" Angel gushed. I patted her head.

"Don't get too carried away, Ange." I said laughing and smiling down at her.

"Oh Max, I can't wait till I'm older so I can fall in love too!" she said.

"Well I can." Gazzy said from my other side. "All this love crap is getting me sick."

"Gazzy don't curse." I said smacking him lightly on the head.

"Sorry Max." He muttered. We turned back to Nudge and Iggy.

"Oh Iggy, its beautiful! Thanks! I love it!" Nudge was now holding the card. It was a very colorful birthday card with a funny poem on it.

"I uh, look inside the flowers, there's another one." Iggy said, his fingers twitching.

"Oh ok." Nudge poked her hand through the roses and pulled out a tiny card, 3 simple words were written on it.

She flipped it up on the right side, and read the words. Her eyes widened.

Iggy's hands were twitching harder, and he seemed very nervous. We all held our breaths, waiting for Nudge's reaction.

She looked up at him, her eyes watery.

"I love you too." She whispered, we barely head her. But I knew Iggy had, and that was all that mattered.

Iggy's beamed. A smile stretched on his face. He looked in Nudge's direction with so much care in his eyes, I knew he wasn't a sexist pig; he just wanted to find love. And he'd found it.

Nudge hugged Iggy around the waist and he hugged her back, smiling. We came out from hiding behind the bushes. Nudge spotted us and her smile widened.

"Max!" she cried running to me. I hugged her hard.

"Happy birthday Nudge." I said stroking her hair.

"Thanks!" then she got hugged by everyone, and Akila and Total licked her face and ran around the beach while we all sat around, and made a small fire, cooking things on sticks.

Iggy and Nudge sat together. Holding hands, I eyed them, and Fang followed my line of sight.

"They look happy." Fang whispered to me. His hand in my own. It just felt so natural holding his hand, it was like we were born to be together.

"Yeah." I said breathing deeply.

True we were on the run, we still weren't sure who our parents were, well except me, and we had no place to live, but my heart felt warm. And it wasn't only the fire roasting in the setting sun. It was having my family, my love, my friends, my baby Angel, my trooper Gazzy, my motor mouth Nudge, my little pyro, Iggy, and Fang, my best friend, even Total, and Akila were starting to wear off on me. I loved them. I loved them all. I didn't need to find a place to belong or a family to live with because I'd found my true place, with my loved ones, right here, right now. I was whole.

And as the sun sets, we sat there on that beach, my head on Fang's chest, our hands together; and I knew that we'd be able to make it through, whatever.

* * *

_**And ta-dan! What did you guys think? i was really running out of ideas! review! suggest ideas 4 the next chapter! if not i'm just gonna do an epilogue and end the story, but i'd really try 2 make this a 10 chapter story, so review!!!**_

_**n now for my song obsession of the day: *its hard 2 pick, my ipod is syncing again! yay!* i'll just put whats on right now: "He's everything you want, he's everything you need, he's everything inside of you that you wish you could be, he says all the right things, at exactly right time, but he means nothing to you, and you don't why." -Everything You Want, Vertical Horizon, AWESOME SONG!**_

_**ah my 12 year old heart loves music! my brother keeps telling me to change the song, (i played a thousand miles, crazier, 1,2,3,4, two is better than one, n hes 21... not a good combination. n he keeps asking questions. i played leave out all the rest n he was all like, "who's time?" n i was lik da guy's time. "oh, lik when he dies?" n i'm like, "yes jesus, when his time comes, it means when he dies." he's not very... bright. lol okay well enough of my ranting!**_

_**ps. yes i do LOVE caps! hehe**_

_**review! flames r accepted n suggestions r loved, n i love you all!!!!!**_

_**peace out and have a spectacular day!**_

_**jzazy**_


	9. Chapter 9 Its Mating Season

**  
hey readers!!!!!!!!!! im sorrry!!!!! i know its been soooo long!!! (too long) -sigh- 7th grade is very busy for me! Now please care to listen to the many reasons why i havent been able to update sooner, and if you wish, plz do kill my science teacher! lol  
1. Homework. UGGHHHH!!! i've had wayyyyy too much!!  
2. Tests! Its the end of the semester or quarter and my teachers have been giving me a bunch of tests!  
3. Volleyball season, we've been having our games, and thankfully we've won all of them, but i have practice afterschool, so it takes up time!  
4. Track! Girls on track to be exact (hey that rhymes, *giggles*) i have to run a 5k on November 14th, and i've been training for that too.  
5. Books! My reading teacher is making us read at least 45 mins a day, and i'm rereading the harry potter series, and its just sooo long,n i have a bunch of other books ppl want me to read too!  
6. Writing! as you all know, i'm writing my own personal novel, and that takes up a lot of time too!  
7. Sleep. i havent been getting nearly enough.  
8. i've been having a constant headache for weeks!!!!! i've been too stressed. N i've been going thru some really bad situations. (Listen to Superchick, shes a very inspirational artist and helped me get thru those bad times.)  
9. Science. the science fair is coming up, and that means a whole lot of more work!  
10. Friends. my friends are going thru many tough situations and i help them out too, so their problems are my problems *because i need so many more!* -sigh- but yes my dear readers, thats only a few reasons, but here i am, on a Sunday, writing for my awesome readers, i havent forgotten you! trust me, i havent!! i've been talking to some other fanfiction users, n u can ask them how i've been trying to work on my next chapter for weeks! very well, i'll stop talking now!**

**Ps. i didn't know how 2 continue, but i tried to go as some ppl suggested of visiting dr m and making her gush bout the new couples, well hope ya'll enjoy! **

**Review! flames are accepted and suggestions are loved! Do you think i can make it to 300 reviews??? Plz and thanks for all of your support ppl! writing means sooooooo much to me! Happy reading! **

* * *

"Let's head over to your mom's house." Fang said to me.

"Why?"

"I know you miss her. Plus we've got nothing else to do for the moment."

"Hmm. Yeah you're right. Well we'll just ask the flock once they wake up, and I guess we can go." I smiled at Fang and he nodded.

He picked up a pan and gave it a weird look.

"Nudge." We both said at the same time.

"Nudge, what?" came Nudge's groggy voice.

"Oh morning Nudge." I said rubbing her back to help her wake up. Fang nodded at her as he kept working on making a morning fire.

"So what're we eating?" Nudge said looking around.

"Eggs." I said winking at her.

"You're gonna cook eggs over an open fire? No offence Max, but you're not so good on a _regular stove_…. And I'm really _hungry_…"

I laughed. "Don't worry Nudge, Fang's gonna cook."

Fang raised an eyebrow at me. "I am?"

"Oh thanks for volunteering!" I said plastering a smile on my face and smirking at him over Nudge's hair. He narrowed his eyes at me and sighed, rolled his eyes and nodded regretfully.

"Where's Iggy when you need him?" he muttered under his breath.

Nudge giggled and skipped and went on her way to wake up the rest of the flock.

"You don't mind cooking, do you Fang?" I asked smiling at him.

"You're cheerful this morning." he commented ignoring my question.

"Thanks?" I said uncertainly.

"Right. Well, why don't you make yourself useful and-"

"Whoa, wait what did you just say?" I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows at Fang.

"Uh… you heard me." He said glaring back with the same intensity. He was used to my scolding, rising of eyebrows, and glaring, that would've scared anybody else so bad they'd wet themselves, but this was Fang, we were talking about.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged walking up to him.

"Yeah. I said make yourself useful."

"How?" I asked; my arms now crossed over my chest. We weren't fighting or arguing, because I was trying not to smirk right now. I don't know what we were doing, but it was fun.

"Help the cook."

"You know I can't cook." I hated to admit.

"No, you can't. But you can keep the cook happy." He grinned at me, and I my cheeks flushed for some reason. I turned away trying not to giggle at Fang's expression.

"How do I make the cook happy?" I asked turning back.

Fang opened his mouth, but right then, the flock all came following Nudge and he told me to throw some eggs into the pan while he cooked and held the pan over the fire.

So as Nudge and Angel giggled at the difficulties Fang and I were having at cooking together over a small fire, Fang and I managed to make some eggs.

"Finally, I get a break." Iggy said lacing his fingers behind his head and leaning back after finishing his food.

I rolled my eyes and remembered to tell the flock about going to Mom's.

"So guys, since we don't have anything quite important to do at the moment, I think we should go visit my mom. What do ya'll think?" I asked looking around.

There was a murmur of approval and the flock nodded eagerly. I smiled.

"Great! We'll set on our way to her house once we're all done eating." I said.

I started picking up back packs, and throwing them at their owners, and by noon, we were air born, going towards Mom's house.

"Hey Ig." I called. Iggy slowed down and made his way towards my voice.

"Sup?"

"I gotta talk to ya." I said.

"Talk away." He said with ease.

"I would've thought you liked Ella."

His smoothness faltered.

"Well, I gotta admit, I thought I did. She seemed nice, smart, and pretty, from your description. But she's _normal_. And I know I've got no chance with her, I rather not even get involved. We could never be truly happy, cause I'd be a risk. Plus, she's gonna have all her normal boyfriends and everything, I wouldn't have wanted to hold her back. And it's not like I'm just using Nudge to get over her, I'm not. I've been over Ella. I mean yeah, Ella seems great, but I've known Nudge all along, and she's part of the flock. _**And**_, _it's mating season_." He winked.

I laughed and flew on to the rest of the flock. "Hey guys! Let's make a bird-kid pyramid!" I called flying vertically, soaking in the rays of the sun, the wind hitting my face softly, I felt like I was flying on top of the whole world…. Well I mean, I was… but, ah, you get what I mean.

We flew in tight formation for a while, then we soared in loops, flying freely around.

We arrived at mom's house at about noon the next day. She and Ella were outside with their dog, I smiled as I raced towards them.

"Max!" mom called getting up and running towards me. Ella right on her heals.

They crushed me in a bone crushing bear hug. The rest of the flock landed around me, and mom and Ella proceeded to hug them all too.

"Oh it's so great to see you!" Ella gushed as we all crammed into the house.

"It's great to see you too!" I said and hugged her again.

"Yeah, and its uh, great to _hear_ ya'll too." Iggy said with a laugh.

Mom laughed. "Max, you always arrive at the perfect time. Ella and I were just about to make lunch."

"Great! We're starving!" Gazzy said.

We all helped make a huge meal. It was so much fun. We told mom about all the couples and she was totally gushy about it. She kept awing and smiling at us. Being very cheesy.

"So, I noticed you guys also acquired another pet." Mom said while chopping tomatoes.

"Pet?" Total hissed from at her heels.

The flock and I all stopped. Uh oh.

"I am no pet of anybody's! And my precious Akila most certainly isn't either!"

"Well actually-" Nudge began but stopped at one meaningful glance from Total.

"Oh. Right. Sorry Total, but, uh, congrats on finding yourself a mate?" mom finished uncertainly. She turned and tried to hide a smile and stifle a giggle. As Total marched off his neck held high, and went to find Akila.

"You'd think he wasn't a dog." Mom whispered. We laughed and kept working on the food.

An hour and a half later, we were crowded around mom's tiny kitchen table, eating the delicious food.

"So Max, how exactly did you all get together?" mom asked.

Iggy did a spit take on his juice and sprayed Total in the face and burst out laughing. Angel and Gazzy laughed as Total glared daggers at Iggy who was trying to apologize while Nudge tried to stifle giggles and help Total wipe his face. Ella giggled too and mom faced Iggy with a very amused expression.

"Dr. M, I don't know if you really want to know." Iggy said wiping his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Uhh, there was very interesting situations to how we got together mom, totally something you'll want to tell your grandkids about someday…"

"Grandkids? Don't tell me you guys…. But you're so young!" I swear I thought Iggy was gonna die of the way he kept roaring with laughter.

My cheeks totally flushed and Fang was grinning too, trying not to laugh. "No!" I said at once. Oh gosh, this was _so_ embarrassing!

"Then how?" mom asked curiously.

Iggy and I went into full detail of how everything had happened, Fang giving me accusing looks every once in a while and Nudge glaring at Iggy whenever he made a sexist comment while Angel and Gazzy giggled and laughed at everything. Total and Akila were out in the backyard by now, I think Total said they'd be taking a night stroll, or something.

"Wow, and I thought Ella was dramatic…" mom said when we were done.

Ella rolled her eyes at her mom while the flock and I laughed.

"Well, that was very…interesting. How about Iggy and Nudge?"

"My story is a lot more normal, and much saner." Nudge said and explained how everything had happened on her birthday.

"Awe, that's so sweet!" Ella declared when Nudge had finished. Iggy was positively blushing at how much gushier his love story had sounded.

Mom looked like she would cry. "Oh, you're all growing up so fast! Ella here already got asked out to her next school dance too." Ella nodded beaming at me.

"That's great Ella!" I said to her.

"Thanks! I'm so excited! This is gonna be my first Valentine's Day Dance I go to!" she looked estatic.

"Is it already February?" I asked. Oh we were so behind with the times.

"Yeah! It's the first week Tuesday of February."

"Oh ok! Well that's great." I smiled as Fang took my hand and squeezed it under the table.

"Look at the time! It's nearly 11! Ella you should get to bed! You have school tomorrow!" Ella sighed but nodded. She got up and kissed mom goodnight and hugged everyone else again and dashed up to her room.

"You all must be very tired too. Come on Gazzy and Angel, you guys can sleep upstairs in Ella's old room." Mom got up and extended her hands for Angel and Gazzy to take. They did eagerly and she took them up to their rooms. Nudge yawned as well and when mom came down again, she gave us a very awkward quick version of "The Talk" and then told me and Nudge we could share a room and Iggy and Fang would have to share as well.

Fang, Iggy, Nudge and I, feeling very awkward and embarrassed towards each other made our way upstairs to the rooms mom had offered us.

* * *

**_Hehe, i just couldn't help but put that in! well next chapter will be prob the 2nd to last, so review with ideas and suggestions!  
_****_Song obsession? I write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic At The Disco! thank you to whoever said that was their obsession in the last chapter, you've got me obsessed with that song too now! =D  
_****_okey dokey, well remember to review flames accepted, suggestions r loved!_**

**_peace out,_**

**_jzazy_**

**_ps. did you notice i didnt use CAPS this time??!!?!?!?_**

nnn i'm gonna throw in a quote i made up the other day while typing up this story, =)

_**"To live is to love. To live is to hurt. To live is to feel pain and sorrow. To lie is to wake up and face tomorrow. To live is one of the hardest things to do, Especially when it seems the whole world is against you. But today we live, to love and forget, ignore all the pain, and never regret."**_ – Jazmin Brito


	10. Chapter 10 Tiny

**_i kno i know! its been soooooooooo long since i've updated! i have my excuses, but i wont name them, one word tho, my dear readers, SCHOOL!!!!! very stressful! anyways, here's the last chapter, i didnt lik the endin, but then again, i'm very horrible at ending things n have a hard time letting go, so here's my try at it! review n thnx 2 everyone who's read n reviewed the story! i love you all! n i'm terribly sorry 2 have 2 say goodbye now! but make sure to read my other stories! i will definetly be putting more up soon! _**

**_review! flames r accepted n suggestions r loved! happy reading! =]_**

* * *

"Push Max, come on push, it's almost out!" Mom said sounding close to tears.

I felt Fang's hand tightly holding mine, and he brushed away the hair that was sticking to my face from sweat. I took a deep breath and then pushed with all my might.

The room was instantly immersed in the sounds of a newborn's cries.

Mom took hold of the baby at the other end, cleaning it with the help of the other doctors while Fang looked ecstatic with joy. He'd never looked so darn happy. He squeezed my hand. "You did it Max." he whispered before leaning down and kissing my forehead gently. I sighed and fell back and rested my head against my pillow. That had been so painful, but I was so glad it was over. What was even greater was how mom was walking towards me now, a bundle of towels and blankets wrapped around a tiny baby. "It's a baby girl." She whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. She looked so happy as she held her own grand daughter in her arms.

"Oh, let me see her, please mom!" I cried at once. I sat up with the help of Fang, and then was handed my first baby.

"She's beautiful." I breathed as I looked down into my daughter's crying, yet soft, beautiful face. "Fang, look, _our_ daughter." I breathed loving the sound of the "our" part.

I was so happy I felt my heart would burst.

"Let me carry her." Fang said softly, looking dazed at the little baby. His eyes were warm and soft and looked so much less closed than usual it surprised me. I handed him our daughter gently, and he took her in his arms the right way mom had showed him and had made him practice months before.

"She's so small…" he breathed. The baby stopped crying at once when Fang took her. She held out a little arm, trying to touch Fang's face. Fang bent his head and grabbed her little hand. "So tiny." He breathed again as he played with her little fingers. Mom and I exchanged a glance. Fang walked around the room carrying the little girl, murmuring to her and playing with her little fingers.

"Um Fang…" mom said after he'd walked around for the 5th time. "We need to take the baby away for a little bit, make sure she's in perfect conditions and all that."

"Huh?" Fang said apparently forgetting we were there. "Oh, alright, yeah." He handed mom the baby and mom took her out of the room smiling.

"Fang…" I began. I held out my hand. Fang took seat by me on my bed.

"I can't believe it…we really have a daughter…" he said mostly to himself. "So small…" he whispered again.

I laughed. "Fang, of course she's small, she's just a baby." I patted his hand.

He leaned over and kissed me softly. "What are we gonna name her?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, what do you think?"

"How about Tiny?"

"Tiny Ride…..hmm I like the sound of that…" I smiled up at him and nodded.

"I'm gonna go tell the others." He said jumping up.

"Okay," I said laughing.

* * *

"Welcome home Tiny!" Nudge whispered leaning over me to look at the baby.

"Oh goodness Nudge, you work fast for only a 24 hour notice." I complimented taking in Tiny's new room fully decorated by Nudge. Nudge beamed.

"Oh she's so cute!" Angel said looking at her sleep. I set Tiny down in her crib.

"So does she have wings?" Gazzy asked as we excited the room closing the door behind us.

I nodded. "They're still very small, smaller than chicken wings actually, but she's definitely gonna have wings."

"Was it painful?" Nudge asked seriously. I nodded. "But totally worth it." I added smiling.

Fang walked in with Ella and mom at his sides.

He was carrying what seemed like dozens of bags. He dropped them on the floor and took a seat by me on the couch looking exhausted. "You can shop for the baby's stuff next time with Ella and your mom. You won't believe all the things we'll need! And diapers! Who knew they could be so heavy?" he breathed deeply while mom and Ella laughed while shrugging out of their coats.

"Tiny's luck that she was born in the middle of January!" mom said slouching into a couch. Shaw Akers was sitting next to Ella now, her current boyfriend and crush since she was 12. Nudge and Iggy sat together on the loveseat and Fang and were sitting on the sofa, with Angel and Gazzy on my other side. They were still single, though they went on dates occasionally, but they were only 12 and 14, Nudge was 17, Iggy, and Fang 19, and I had recently turned 20. Tiny was one week old. I smiled to myself.

"So do you think its good to keep Total and Akila and all the puppies in the house? I mean I hear animal's fur isn't good for babies." Mom said suddenly as Total slouched into the room. He growled and glared at mom, as if being insulted, and as to avoid an argument, I nodded my head. "Yeah, they should just stay upstairs or downstairs, just as a precaution for Tiny, you know."

Timmy, Total's first puppy came barking happily, yet quietly into the living room. He stopped in front of me and grinned. "Don't worry Max, mom talked to my brothers and sisters, and they promise to be good to the new baby."

Oh yeah, did I mention? The puppies can talk too…..Angel had been thrilled, the rest of us…not so much, as if Total wasn't enough.

"Oh, that's great Timmy." I said nodding.

"Come on Timmy, your mom will be waiting for us." Total said to his son. He winked at us before they trotted off.

"Pretty big family we got, eh?" Iggy inquired after they left.

"Ya think?"

"So what's gonna happen next?" Nudge asked after much silence.

I looked up at them. "We're gonna teach Tiny the way of life, but of course, Maximum Ride Style." I grinned as they all nodded eagerly.

* * *

*Sobs* thats the end! how was that? bet u didnt see dat comin? (no really did you? i didnt think n.e. 1 would guess max bein pregnant, but i've been in such a happy mood!* and then i wanted to have Fang become so fluffy at the sight of his first child, its sooooooo cute! lol

well of course, review please! flames r accepted n suggestions r loved! love you all n i'm sooooo thankful 2 everyone who read n reviewed! thanks a billion! n make sure 2 check out the rest of my stories! =]

peace out,

lots of love,

Jzazy.~


End file.
